


Another Man's War

by Miss_Inquisitive_Sci_fi



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Discovery season 2 era, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Kidnapping, Pike Whump, Psychological Torture, Torture, USS Discovery, a planet in rebellion, coup, hostage situatuon, seriously this is very whumpy, the away team is in trouble again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Inquisitive_Sci_fi/pseuds/Miss_Inquisitive_Sci_fi
Summary: “How safe are we?"Nhan blew out a breath, her shoulders deflating slightly. Not a good sign, still Pike waited for her assessment. “That’s impossible to determine Captain, we don’t have enough information."He understood where she was coming from, but if things started to go even more pear-shaped then he was going to have to start making some difficult decisions. “Your best guess?"“If we can’t get through to Discovery…” Her disheartened tone said it all, she looked to him directly. “…you know how dangerous coups can be, how much collateral damage they can cause. This could last for days, and by then…"Chris swallowed heavily, Nhan was referring to the aftermaths they had seen on Enterprise's 5-year missions, none of which had had happy endings. When Nhan trailed off he finished her thought process. “There could be nothing left.”
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here we go again, another story and another bad day for Captain Pike... 
> 
> A word of warning - the violence in this fic is a little more than usual, it can get a little graphic in places.

Captain Pike covered his head with his arm, shut his eyes and braced for the impact that felt all too close. The building started to shake around him as the bombardment continued, the sound of gunfire and calls for help echoed in the distance. It was like a battlefield, but he was not at war. None of them was at war.

When the shaking stopped he stood tall and glanced around at the other faces who had also taken shelter, Rhys, Burnham, Nhan and several other Discovery security personnel he hadn't known long enough to name. He was just glad that the only problems he could see were that they were covered in dust, other than that injuries seemed to be thankfully non-existent. Small blessings.

Pike was about to suggest they move from cover when Nhan suddenly grabbed him and pulled him down, seeing an incoming bombardment that he had missed.

Chris gritted his teeth and braced his head as concrete and rubble fell around him. As he crouched there on an alien world, with the world raining down on him, he couldn't help but think back to how they'd got to this miserable situation.

As with most situations that turned ugly, the initial mission and contact had been rather straightforward and completely uneventful. During a lull in any red signals, Command had diverted the Discovery to conduct a trade mission. Their main task was to find dilithium crystals, it turned out they were near to a planet which had just recently discovered a source.

Pike quickly formed a few away teams, mostly to handle the heavy lifting of the material as well as testing the grade, and also to negotiate a long-lasting deal with the people and the federation.

With the deal complete, and both parties happy, Pike led his group back towards the shuttles, crystal in tow. They'd barely gotten clear of the government walls when the first bombardment rained down. Their escorts were shot down first and then the world exploded behind them, blocking off a safe retreat to the building and effectively starting their mad dash for safety.

Chris didn't know who was attacking the city, why they were targeting them as well as the government officials or frankly, anything that was going on. The government officials they'd met with certainly hadn't mentioned any conflicts.

The only signs they'd seen of sides were the soldiers in the street, some bore the symbol that had been plastered all over the capital whilst others were different colours, indicating at least two different factions. The truth was they just didn't know anything about the political climate of Medina III, it had been expertly hidden from them.

As if they weren't already completely in the dark, none of them could hail Discovery on their communicators. Burnham concluded pretty quickly that something was blocking the signals up into orbit, something powerful. They were on their own, running blindly through the unfamiliar ground and literally avoiding bombs. Whatever this was, the attack was clearly well planned and the attackers had a very little disregard for civilian casualties, considering their continual aerial attacks over the populated areas.

The bombardment over their area stopped as suddenly as it had started. Chris gingerly lifted his head and wiped the loose concrete off, flashing a thankful smile Nhan's way. Before rushing out of the cover he looked to the security team who were just scanning the horizon.

"We good to move?" The quicker they got back to the shuttles the better, they could take off and get some distance from this madness and probably be able to contact Discovery using the signal boosters on board.

The security team scanned the surroundings for a few more seconds before giving a curt nod, faces grim but determined. The group set off again, remaining silent. Pike couldn't fault any of their professionalism, but even he couldn't deny that there was fear in the air. He was starting to think that fear was creeping its way into his mind too.

* * *

The Discovery teams picked their way through the maze of streets, ducking the bombardments and patrols that scoured the city. Now and again they would come across a firefight, both sides of whatever this was fighting viciously without any regard to the people caught in the middle. Pike and the others tried to help as many innocents under shelter as they could, but with no medical supplies on them, the only thing they could do was get to the shuttles and call for aid.

Burnham eventually managed to guide the teams through the under-siege city and they reached their shuttles, the only problem being; they weren’t the only ones there.

Pike crouched down next to Nhan, his eyes taking in the armed men who were trying to use some kind of cutting tool on the shuttle doors. He counted 5 and so far they hadn’t realised they were being watched. 

The Starfleet officers took one look at the armed intruders and all readied their phasers, they’d been on the back foot this whole time but now they had the upper hand and there was no way in hell they were getting to let these guys get their hands on Discovery’s tech.

Pike deferred control of the situation to Nhan with a simple head nod, she and the security team were the experts here. Whilst his marksmanship scores were decent, he thankfully didn’t have to practise in the real world all too often.

Nhan made a couple of hand signals to the crouched officers and after a short countdown, everyone followed her lead. The ensuing fire-fight was very one-sided. Within seconds the gunmen were either stunned on the floor or fleeing behind cover. Just when the Discovery team were about to start pushing forward, a beam of light covered the intruders and they all disappeared into thin air.

Chris cautiously exited from cover, walking towards the shuttles and the spot where only moments before there had been armed men firing at them. He kept his phaser gripped tightly and pointed towards the ground, his eyes peeled for any signs of movement but none came.

“Were they here for us?” 

Chris wasn’t sure who voiced the query but he had to admit the same nasty thought had crossed his mind, the first ambush had been worryingly precise and then they find gunmen at their shuttles? It wasn’t lost on any of them that in a coup or rebellion, political prisoners were high profile targets. Federation hostages were even more desirable.

They had to stay out these people’s hands, otherwise not only would this world be in danger, but Discovery could get drawn in as well. That couldn't be allowed to happen, Discovery couldn’t be allowed to become a pawn in these people’s war. That much power in the wrong hands… It could destroy this world.

Nhan was on the same page as he was, she shut down the comments before people’s focus began to slip. “Why they were here is irrelevant. Secure the area."

Nhan’s team fell into step and began to set up a perimeter whilst the rest of the crew came to a stop in the middle of the aftermath, all wearing identical perplexed expressions.

Chris noticed Burnham on her tricorder, forward-thinking as usual. “Some kind of transport beam?” He queried.

Michael’s eyes snapped up to his, she barely managed to hide how on edge she was, or more accurately her body was making her. “The energy signature does point to that, the only thing I can determine for sure is that it is short range.” 

Chris nodded and glanced around the space again nervously, coming to a decision. “Well, let’s not stick around to find out if the link is two-way."

There was a murmur of the agreement before everyone jumped to action. Shuttle doors were opened, equipment pulled out and communication attempts started. Chris allowed a small smile to tug at his lips as he watched the well-oiled machine whir around him, Discovery really were a tight-knit group. They worked just as closely as the Enterprise crew did, which was unusual for a Starfleet crew that hadn’t undergone a deep space long-term mission. Discovery had the mirror universe and Lorca as their 5-year mission. Sadly, the trauma had a way of unifying people.

With the shuttles under control, Chris strode over to Nhan who still looked incredibly tense, her eyes scanning the horizon whilst her team held sentry positions covering all approaches.

Nhan noticed his approach and nodded his way in greeting. “Captain."

“Commander,” Pike replied, his eyes returning to the smoking city. In the distance they both saw a ship flying across the sky, being chased by another two. They didn’t see the entire battle but they didn’t have to, the sounds of explosions and plumes of fire and smoke indicated just how that scuffle had ended.

How had it all come to this? Could they even escape by shuttle if it was their last option? There were clearly enemy vessels controlling the airspace. It was his job to understand all the risks here, and his security officer had the expertise and knowledge he did not.

“How safe are we?"

Nhan blew out a breath, her shoulders deflating slightly. Not a good sign, still Pike waited for her assessment. “That’s impossible to determine Captain, we don’t have enough information."

He understood where she was coming from, but if things started to go even more pear-shaped then he was going to have to start making some difficult decisions. “Your best guess?"

Nhan had worked with him long enough to know what he was really asking, and just how important her next answer was. She glanced back over her shoulder to the teams who were frantically trying to get a communication relay setup, one powerful enough to punch through the interference and signal to jam. Chris joined her, his stomach dropping when he noticed the stressed-out faces and the tell-tale frustrating signs of failure.

“If we can’t get through to Discovery…” Her disheartened tone said it all, she looked to him directly. “…you know how dangerous coups can be, how much collateral damage they can cause. This could last for days, and by then…"

Chris swallowed heavily, Nhan was referring to the aftermaths they had seen on Enterprise's 5-year missions, none of which had had happy endings. When Nhan trailed off he finished her thought process. “There could be nothing left.” 

* * *

The various teams pulled together, staying behind cover, on alert and eyes darting to the sounds of a war starting around them. Pike had called a stop to their efforts when the explosions got within half a city block since then the lights across the city had failed, more shuttles were being shot out of the sky and fire and smoke drowned out the city skyline.

Despite having the best minds available to him, Chris had nothing to show for it. The crew hadn't managed to get any communications outside of the city limits much less to Discovery, they couldn't safely transport anything with the jamming in place and to make matters worse; the majority of the shuttle's systems were fried.

The only thing they had been able to do was offer explanations as to why things were broken, and that if just one of these impediments were gone they could work around it, but with the way things were... Captain Pike was more than aware that no matter how much he would like them to, his engineers could not perform miracles.

The sabotaged shuttles were most likely damaged by some kind of localised EMP field which was probably deployed by their friends from earlier.

Besides, even if they could get them in the air he doubted they would want to risk flying. They had all witnessed a shield of some kind being erected around the city, enclosing it with a slight hum. The first clue as to what it was, was when they witnessed a ship crash straight into it, from the inside. It was enclosed in flames, destroyed completely.

So no shuttle, no transporters and no help from Discovery - they were trapped here.

Without taking out the jammers, or shield generators there was little else they could do with the shuttles and this position was too dangerous to stay at. It was already known by both sides and frankly, they didn’t know who the enemy was anymore. They doubted anyone out in the open wouldn’t be shot down, friendly or not.

Pike knew what had to be done. If they had any chance of survival they had to split up. Stay mobile, try and sabotage the things that were holding them back: the signal jammers, the shield generators and the troops on the streets.

Chris fingered the device in his pocket, Stamets had given it to him long ago as a sort of joke. Apparently, his record for getting lost out in the field had been passed over from Enterprise, Chris had been mad at Number One at first but now, now his penchant for trouble might just save lives. The tiny device was supposed to be a super communicator, one which could only send one message and just 30 seconds worth but apparently it would get through anything. Now it was time to put it to the test. 

After a quick debrief of their options, Pike split the officers into groups with their own individual objectives. First off, the shield generators.

"Think you can handle it with three bodies Nhan?" Ideally, each team would have a whole trained security team each but this was all they had.

If Nhan was concerned by her small group she didn't show it, in fact, a predatory smile appeared reminding Pike of Una. "They won't know what hit them, Sir."

Chris grinned despite the situation, he had to admire the morale given the givens. He turned to Burnham next, the most senior officer planet-side Besides him. "Burnham, we need those signal jammers down. Choose who you need, split into two teams to maximise your chances, Jones and Mitchell will escort each team."

The strike teams had at least 1 member of Nhan's original security team, it wasn't nearly enough in such a dangerous atmosphere but it was better than zero.

Michael didn't hesitate, she picked the best suited from the group and split them all up within seconds, leaving Chris to address what remained of the expedition. Him, Rhys, a medic, and three ensigns.

It was time they try and help those suffering around them. They all had at least basic first aid training, and Chris couldn’t just stand by and listen to a city die.

"Grab as many medical supplies as you can. It's about time we put our first aid training to the test."

A murmur of approval met his suggestion, especially from the medic who took charge of taking a stock take for what supplies they had before splitting them up.

Before the groups dispersed Pike had to deliver his final orders, and what he was going to try and tell Discovery.

"I'm sure I don't need to remind you all to be careful out there, I don't want to hear about any reckless heroics." Chris stared at Michael pointedly who bristled and glanced away. "Stay out of sight, avoid confrontation at all costs and if you find yourself outgunned do not try and fight your way out." This time his warning was directed at Nhan, who simply smirked back at him. Why did he feel like these orders were going to be ignored by each and every one of them?

He sighed tiredly, pinched the bridge of his nose and gestured to the shuttle area. "If we don't hear from each other or re-establish contact with Discovery in 8 hours, then head back to this location."

He didn't know if a rendezvous was such a good idea, or if this area would still exist in 8 hours but he had to try and set something of a plan. Who knew how long they would be out of communications with each other? They could handle short-range bursts at the moment, but that wasn't nearly long enough for where they were splitting off to.

Pike took the emergency communications device out of his pocket. "I'm going to attempt to contact Discovery, Commander Stamets informed me that I would only get 30 seconds."

Chris took a breath and dropped his eyes before continuing, struggling with the next words but knowing they were necessary, despite what they would probably do to morale. It was the truth, and it wasn't pretty.

"I will be passing on emergency orders: Do not approach the city, do not respond to any hails without a Federation code attached... and to enact regulation 270."

A muted silence followed his announcement but they all took the information on board, knowing that it was necessary. Not everyone present knew the full extent of the regulation, but Pike could tell those who did just by the shock on their faces, Burnham for one.

She quickly righted her expression, accepted what it meant, and led her team out of the clearing before anyone started having doubts. Nhan followed shortly afterwards, leaving Chris and the 5 remaining crew.

They were waiting on his orders, for once in his career Chris felt the words stick in the back of his throat. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to reassure them when he knew deep down they probably couldn't make much of a difference here.

He swallowed heavily and glanced at the tired faces staring back at him, although the longer he looked the more he revised that statement, weary maybe, but determined. Seeing that inner strength forced him to speak, and when he did he didn't fluff it up.

“Pair up, stick together out there.” They were barely treading water here but they all knew that and they still stood here, waiting for orders and striving to do anything they could to help.

This was what it meant to be Starfleet, to be a part of something bigger than themselves, to strive for something better, to fight for a brighter future. Chris felt humbled to see that, it wasn't often he saw such resilience up close and personal, it wasn't often he was reminded of why they did what they did by his colleagues but the lesson was always a welcome one.

Pike nodded awkwardly, aware of all the eyes on him. The group thankfully peeled off without saying a word, they started to pair off and grab their allotted medical supplies from the piles. 

Rhys was next to Pike, he picked up two backpacks and indicated to Stamet's invention in Pike’s hand. “I’ll get our supplies and wait by the shuttle until you’re done, Sir."

Chris nodded appreciatively. “Thanks, Rhys."

He took a deep breath, walked out of earshot of the crew and prayed to anyone he had believed in that Stamets was as much of a genius as he claimed.

The emergency device died as soon as he finished speaking, he had no idea if anything got through. There was nothing he could do about it now anyway.

Chris dropped the dead device on the ground and shot it with his phaser, as much as the act would pain Stamets, they had to start thinking about protecting Federation technology. What would happen if any of their prototypes got into the wrong hands?

Pike kicked the remnants of the smoking device under some nearby rubble and headed over to Rhys who was waiting patiently with two packs, the other pairs had already set off.

“Ready to go, Sir?"

Pike was hit by the sheer calmness emanating off of his bridge officer; he was keeping a level head and remaining nothing but professional even under the stress of the situation. The crew of Discovery never ceased to impress him.

Pike nodded and took the offered backpack, stepping in line to walk alongside Rhys. The pair headed off into the burning city, knowing what they were doing was nothing more than plugging one tiny hole in the dam. If they saved one life though or helped someone suffering then this was worth it. That fact alone was the only thing that kept Chris moving onwards, onwards and back into hell.

* * *

Meanwhile on board the Discovery, Bryce picked up a transmission. Despite the poor connection, he recognised the voice immediately, and after Saru's indication, he played it for the whole bridge to hear.

"Captain Pike to Discovery... I'm declaring an emergency situ... the city is under siege... cannot escape... Do not approach... Do not respond to... a Federation code attached... regulation 270."

The message ended with an abrupt high pitched squeal, one which Bryce had to cut off for the sake of everyone's hearing. After the termination the bridge was quieter than the grave, no one had spoken and everyone's expressions were identically grim.

Eventually, Saru processed the dramatic turn of events and took charge. "Lieutenant Bryce, Can we hail any of the away team?"

Bryce snapped into action, his fingers flew over his console as he tried to make a connection with anybody. After half a minute he turned back to Saru, a despairing expression in place. "Sorry Sir, no response on any channel. It's like the whole area has been cut off."

Saru pursued his lips, rapidly thinking through what little options he had, unwilling to comprehend just how momentous that communication had been. "Keep trying Lieutenant, widen your field and leave no stone unturned. We need more information."

He looked to the others on the bridge. "Maintain orbit and continue to scan the planet, inform engineering we need all available power redirected to scanners."

Everyone replied with a curt yes sir, already busy and putting all their energy into finding their people. With everyone on task, Saru gave one final order. "Lieutenant Bryce, send Captain Pike's message to Starfleet Command."

Bryce was in the middle of communication madness, nevertheless, he still managed a nod before jumping back into the channels.

Saru was watching the flurry of activity, so he didn't notice Tilly close in on the Captain's chair until she was almost upon him. He scanned her expression and immediately noticed she was far more anxious than usual.

Tilly's lip quivered and she gripped her data-pad against her chest tightly. Her worry for her friends and colleagues down on the planet drowned out anything else. "Commander, what is regulation 270?"

Even though Tilly wouldn't have come across such a regulation, he only had due to his command career, she clearly knew it wasn't anything good.

Saru felt a little lost for words, seeing Tilly looking for consolation wasn't easy especially as he couldn't give her any. It didn't escape his notice that the whole bridge crew were discretely listening in intently.

He had always aspired to be an honest and open commander; now was the first real test of that.

Saru took a deep breath. "Regulation 270 is enacted when the Commanding Officer and away team are in imminent danger with little hope of change. The commanding officer believes that the most probable outcome is death or capture."

A deadly silence fell across the bridge, Tilly lost all colour and her stance turned rigid whilst her eyes strayed to Michael's station. Saru recognised the very human signs, she was closing herself off emotionally.

"If they become hostages, no demands can be met. The Federation must not be allowed to become compromised. The ship cannot become a part of the conflict, under no circumstances can a starship fall to enemy hands as part of a ransom or order given under duress."

Owo and Detmer share a distressed glance and flicked their eyes over to where Rhys usually stood.

"Any orders sent from the Commanding officer and away team must be accompanied, unprompted, by the non-duress passcode, to be legitimate."

Saru managed the spiel in a steady voice, reeling off the regulation as though he was removed from the situation, simply a spectator. However, the final part of the regulation made him pause and had him remember just _whose_ chair he was sitting in; it had never felt more wrong to him than this moment. This was not how he wanted this to happen.

"And finally, command is immediately transferred to the highest-ranking officer aboard the ship."

The death of Captain Pike was not how he wanted to become the Captain of the Discovery.


	2. Chapter 2

“Pass me some more Dermaline.”   


Pike rummaged through the first aid supplies and handed Rhys a tub of the gel, he set about loading some painkillers into a hypospray whilst the Lieutenant attempted to treat the second-degree burns covering their patient’s skin.  


The patient had become a loose term for anyone they found who needed first aid whether they found them out in the open or half-buried under destroyed houses, from the walking wounded to the more serious cases like their current patient who was still unconscious, a little girl and her father hadn’t left the woman’s side.  


They had been wary of Pike and Rhys at first but after the pair had shown their medical supplies, the locals understood that they were here to help. It looked like they were some of the only ones who were. Sometimes they bumped into others who were trying to put together the pieces of the broken city, do-gooders and off duty doctors and nurses. It wasn’t nearly enough though, no matter how many people they patched up and led to some sort of cover, more bombs kept dropping, more power went out and soldiers from both sides prowled the streets. It was hard enough keeping themselves safe, let alone trying to cover everyone else.  


Rhys and Pike worked tirelessly from patient to patient, fixing what they could and offering what little they had to those they found. They were both working on setting a broken leg when a women ran straight over to them, screaming for help.  


“My son! My Son!” She exclaimed, waving her arms about to get their attention. “Please, save my son! You have to help him!"  


Chris took one look at the hysterical mother and made a decision, he couldn’t deny such a plea even if it meant he had to split up from Rhys for a while. He turned to his officer and noticed that he was already looking his way, perhaps expecting what was about to come.  


“You got this?"  


Rhys nodded once, a grim determination in place. He looked like he wanted to tell his Captain not to go off alone, and to follow his own rules but he refrained from doing so, just. Instead, he gripped his arm. “Be careful, Captain."  


Pike picked up one of the backpacks with a few supplies and called back over his shoulder, already moving to follow the desperate women who was urging him on. “Try and stay in this area, I’ll rendezvous with you when I can."  


It was far from ideal but given the circumstances, it was all they had, especially with their communications being so patchy. Chris watched Rhys jump back into his own problems when his patient woke up in agony, he turned back to the woman when she tugged on his arm and hurried around the corner.  


Time to get his mind on the problem at hand.  


“What happened to your son?”  


She didn’t turn back to answer him, just carried on running along whilst guiding him through the streets filled with flames and rubble. “He’s been shot… I can’t stop the bleeding."  


Shit, that was definitely a critical case and explained her hysteria, a mother’s instincts to protect their own was a powerful thing.  


Chris was about to ask how far the boy was when the mother pulled them both to a stop outside of a shuttle and accessed some controls on her wrist to extend the ramp. The shuttle itself didn’t give Pike pause, it was what was on the side of the shuttle that stopped him moving and shot his adrenaline and danger factor into overdrive.  


The side of the shuttle had the rebel’s symbol sprawled over the surface.  


The mother finished opening up the ship and turned to urge him in, which was when she noticed he had frozen. "He's in here!" She cried out desperately.  


Chris snapped his gaze back to the woman, seeing before him a mother desperately trying to help her son. If this ship was what he thought it was then he would have to handle that later, right now a child was dying and that trumped anything else.  


Pike snapped out of his daze and followed the woman into the ship, the ramp closing behind him automatically. His eyes zeroed in on the patient and he managed a quick scan of the area before his first aid training took over. Thankfully as far as he could see, there was no-one else on board.  


The boy was lying on a makeshift medical bed. He could be no older than 11, he looked so small and fragile bundled in blankets and far too pale. When they approached the boy's eyes fluttered open, he croaked out a wounded sound which obliterated any regrets Pike might have had about walking into a dangerous zone. He couldn't just leave this kid to die.  


Chris immediately got to work, he dumped the medical kit and withdrew a scanner whilst he checked the wound out. His eyes and the scanner soon confirmed his initial suspicions, with the amount of blood it couldn't be anything else. The kid had a bad shrapnel wound that had nicked an artery, if he didn't repair it then he wasn't going to last much longer.  


Pike pulled the supplies he needed out the medical bag, whilst giving the mother instructions to keep applying pressure to the wound. Chris tried checking out the boy's reactions but he looked out of it, he was worried he'd already lost too much blood.  


"Hey, my name's Chris." He managed to catch the kid's eye when his mother pressed against his wound. "What's your name?"  


Worryingly the boy's eyes remained vacant, he seemed to be staring straight through Chris. Pike turned to the kid's mother, and after blinking away her tears she managed to answer for her son.  


"Jacob... Jake."  


Chris plastered on a fake smile and started talking, hoping his words would distract the kid from how much his probing was going to hurt.  


"Hey Jake buddy, I'm just gonna take a look at your chest here."  


It didn't take long for Jake's expression to screw up in misery, he flinched away from Pike's touch and groaned when more pressure was applied to the gruesome wound.  


"Hurts..."  


The plea cut straight through to Chris' heart, he swallowed down his own emotions and fought to stay level headed. Jake needed that of him if he was going to make it through this.  


"I know it does, I'm gonna try and fix that okay."  


Whilst Chris prepared the little surgical gear he had, as well as fluids and antiviral, Jake closed his eyes with a grimace and his voice shook with fear.  


"Mum..."  


Jake's mother held her son's hand and stroked his blood-soaked head lovingly. "I'm here sweetheart, I'm here."  


Chris snapped his attention away from the scene, knowing that he would get overwhelmed if he didn't. He picked up the hypospray and loaded a heavy dose of medicine.  


"You're doing really well Jake, really well," Chris muttered as the vial clicked into place, he brought it down to Jake's neck. "You're going to feel a sharp pain but then everything should get a little easier for you, okay?"  


Jake managed a meek nod, Chris pressed the hypo home and hoped to hell that these meds would be as effective on Jake's race as they were on humans. God knew the kid needed some relief, he must have been in agony and for how long?  


Thankfully after a few tense seconds, Jake's body started to relax, his expression softened and his breathing slowed. "You're doing great kid, just relax, there ya go." Chris talked him into the relaxed state, urging him to relax into the drugs and the relief they would provide him.  


Jake's mother didn't take the change quite so well. "What's happening?!"  


"It's okay this is supposed to happen, I gave him a mix of sedative and painkillers." Chris threw his best reassuring smile and tried to calm her. "He can't be awake when I go routing around his insides, the pain would be too much for him."  


Whilst his reply did help to calm her initial panic, it did set off another chain of alarming questions.   


"Insides? What are you doing to my son?"  


Pike calmly prepared everything he needed whilst simultaneously checking Jake's stats and answering his mother's concerns. The calmer he looked performing this, the calmer she would be about it all. Well, that was the theory anyway.  


"Jake's been badly wounded by shrapnel, the metal sliced through an artery and he's lost a lot of blood."  


"I've been applying pressure though, just like you're supposed to. Why won't it stop?" She looked desperately afraid down at the instruments Chris was pulling out, not that he blamed her. Medical equipment always looked scarier than it was; emergency kit more so.  


"That's helped give him more time but that bleeding is never going to stop on its own, I have to get in there and repair the artery or he will die." Chris finished the end of his statement by looking her straight in the eye, she needed to know how serious this was and he needed her go ahead as the boy's mother.  


Fresh tears were streaming down her face, but she managed a determined nod and pleaded. "Please save my son."

* * *

Pike worked around Jake's small body, directing his mother, Rachel, for light and equipment as he went. The circumstances were far from ideal but he was making do, and after finding out that Jake and his mother had the same blood type, he'd talked her through hooking herself up to her son for an emergency blood transfer.  


Despite her lack of medical knowledge, she hadn't done an awful job, her determination to help her son had obliterated the squeamishness about poking herself full of holes. Chris hadn't been able to do it himself, his hands were deep within Jake, repairing the damage that the shrapnel had sliced through.  


Now with some of the bleeding areas fixed up, and more blood being pumped into him Jake stood a chance of living through the day. He also didn't look as pale as he did when Pike had first arrived.  


Everything was going well with the surgery and Chris had just tracked down the major bleed with his fingers. He was at the most critical point of the operation, the moment where one slip could cost a child his life so naturally, that's when the universe decided to throw him a curveball. Suddenly Pike heard a loud metal clank to the side of him and then a surprised voice almost ruined everything.  


"What the hell?"  


The voice almost caused Chris to let go of the veins he had clamped together with his fingers, he forced his body not to react to the surprise and threatening voice even though all his training was screaming at him to reach for his holstered phaser; it wasn’t just his life on the line though.  


Jacob’s mother looked just as alarmed by the sudden arrival, she managed to stutter out a plea. “John, please wait."  


Chris glanced over at ‘John’ and gulped heavily, he looked every bit a soldier and he was bearing the insignia of the attacking force.   


An eerie silence filled the shuttle as the three adults froze and studied the other, interrupted only by Jacob’s steady heartbeat. Suddenly a switch flicked in John’s brain, his mind seeing an unknown enemy with his hands buried in his son’s chest and covered in blood.   


He reached for his own phaser and within a second it was up and pointed at Pike’s head. "Get away from my son!"  


Chris’ mouth went dry whilst his brain pumped his body with adrenaline, his fight or flight instincts trying to take over. The problem was that neither of these choices was an option, not if he wanted this child to live, which he did.  


"Wait, wait!” He cried out desperately, forcing his hands to stay in place, holding Jacob’s life together instead of reaching for his only defence. "If I let go, your son will bleed out and die."  


He spluttered out the plea as quickly as he could manage, his heart thudding away painfully fast in his chest. The only thing on his mind right now was keeping this powder keg from exploding.  


A series of complex expressions flitted over John’s face; disbelief, surprise, anger, anguish and fear. He blinked a few times before looking to his wife, his trigger finger twitching but the gun hand still steady and aim true.  


In the meantime, Rachel had withdrawn from her son’s side and was walking closer to John, trying to calm and placate him like a spooked horse. "He's telling the truth John, he's performing surgery right now."  


Chris forced his body to remain still, his hand was twitching to reach for his own weapon, staring down the barrel of a lethal gun usually caused these conflictions to arise. He swallowed down his own fear and focussed on keeping Jacob stable, the kid had already fought so hard.  


John glanced from his wife to his son, evident conflict written over his face. It was clear he didn’t want Chris anywhere near his son but Rachel’s words had stalled his violent solution. The gunmen looked over his shoulder, to a man who had remained in the shadows and out of Pike’s radar. "Go and check."  


The newcomer moved forward, carrying some kind of kit. Chris guessed he must be some kind of medical man and was proved correct when the guy came forward and started to read Jacob’s vitals.  


Pike’s attention snapped back to John, and rather more pressingly the phaser aimed at his head, when the father shuffled forward and grunted out a threat, barely containing his trigger finger. "If you move one inch..."  


Chris shook his head desperately, imploring John to see that he wasn’t a threat here. "I'm not gonna move okay, I came in here to save Jacob's life and I'm not going to do anything to compromise that."  


John’s face screwed up, showing his struggle to contain his rage. A quick glance down at his son forestalled his complete collapse, he glanced back up to Pike and spat. “Just shut up, and stay there."  


Chris knew when to do as he was told without question; he nodded submissively and averted his gaze, looking down at Jacob instead and concentrating on keeping his artery in one piece. Whilst he stood there, waiting for a bullet to the head, the medical man worked his way around Jacob’s small body with a tri-corder.  


After a brief examination, he stood up, grim-faced, and addressed John. "He's telling the truth."  


John’s trigger finger eased off, he indicated to his comrade. "Takeover."  


Pike’s fear came back in abundance, he knew the only reason he was still breathing was that he was keeping Jacob alive. Without that, he was as good as dead.  


The medical man sighed heavily and glared at Pike who met his glare evenly. "It's not that easy, I'll need him to cooperate."  


“I will.” Chris held the stare, not moving an inch. He looked over to John. “As I said, your son’s life is the only reason I’m here."  


He wouldn’t have walked into enemy territory _alone_ otherwise. Even now, facing his own death again, he knew he had made the right choice, the one he could live with if he did live through this.  


John looked like the decision to hold off firing was causing him physical pain, his battle between shooting the so-called enemy and saving his son in direct opposition. Eventually, his heart won out.  


“Fine.” He spat, walking forward and keeping Chris covered. He reached over and ripped away Pike’s phaser, taking away his only defence, followed by his communicator. “But if you hurt my boy in any way, it’ll be the last thing you do.”   


Pike forced his body not to react to the threat, his mind offered a number of solutions to disarm John when he came close but all of this involved letting Jacob die which was not an option, so he simply nodded and kept his unpleasant retorts to himself. “Understood."  


John glared at him darkly. “Get to work."  


* * *

Chris felt a bead of sweat begin to run down his face, he had to tamp down on the urge to wipe it away. He couldn't move his hands at all, they were still waist-deep within Jacob's chest. He and the mystery medical man had been working solidly and mostly in silence ever since the tense standoff, not that it wasn't tense now. The atmosphere was positively stifling.  


John had barely moved; the only time he had done was to move all of the surgical equipment out of his reach, especially any implement that could be used as a weapon. Pike stayed silent, his mouth formed into a thin line of displeasure. He didn't like being reminded of what was likely to happen to him after they patched up the boy.  


It was difficult enough trying to keep his hands steady whilst the Doctor worked around him, what made it almost impossible was the fact that John had kept the phaser aimed at his head the entire time. Not only was it aimed at his head, but the man trusted Pike so little that he actually felt the need to press it against his guest's head.  


Chris knew he wasn't going to be trusted with a lot but the situation was getting impossible. The constant pressure against his head and a reminder of his grim future were becoming too distracting, not to mention it got on his nerves. He was doing the right thing here.  


Because John was watching him like a hawk, he noticed. “What?” the gunman growled harshly.  


Chris sighed and replied through gritted teeth, trying to keep a lid on his rising irritation. “Is that really necessary? I’m cooperating, I’m no threat to you or your family.”  


John was about to snap something back when Rachel cut him off, standing up to her husband whilst clutching her son's hand. “He’s right John, he’s been saving Jacob’s life.”  


John blinked in shock, lost for words. Eventually, he shook himself out of the stupor and yelled back. “He’s the enemy!”  


Pike shut that down with vehemence. “I’m not your enemy. I have no part in your war.”  


John turned his glare to Pike and replied in a tone that sent chills down Pike's spine. “Yeah, you do.”  


Pike stared sideways at his so-called enemy, the phaser had been corrected so it was now pressed directly against the centre of his forehead. Despite the threat he didn't move an inch, both men stared the other down, neither giving an inch and neither being the one to blink first.  


The deadly silence was only broken when the Doctor stepped in, dropping something with a clatter as he did.  


“Alright, I think we’re ready to transfer.”  


John kept his weapon where it was, he flicked his eyes over to the Doctor. “You think?”  


“I’m ready." The Doctor assured him. "Jacob’s stable and the hard work is done.”  


"Okay do it.'  


Pike hadn't stopped watching John, his heart rate sped up a little after the Doctor's declaration. On one hand, it was good news that Jacob was stable, on the other hand, that fact meant that he wasn't needed alive anymore. Something he became very aware of when John's gaze landed back on him, gaze full of renewed purpose.  


John nudged Pike in the head with the phaser until he was facing forwards again. “You do everything he says, got it?”  


Pike followed the push, gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw. “Yeah.”  


During the next few minutes, Chris followed the Doctor's instructions to the letter, his focus on life in his hands.   


"Okay, let go."  


Pike closed his eyes, said a quick prayer for the both of them and withdrew his hands from the boy's body. He kept them up in the air and slowly pulled back from the table, grimacing when his back protested the change after being stationary for so long.  


His eyes darted to the medical equipment that was monitoring Jacob's vitals; he didn't take a breath until the machine confirmed that the kid's vitals were still stable. He was going to make it.  


"Here."  


Chris snapped to the voice, jolting out of his muses to see Rachel holding out a towel towards him. Pike took the proffered material gratefully and quickly cleaned Jacob’s blood off of his hands, looking back at Jacob’s pale face as he did.  


John waited all of two seconds, and more importantly for the medical man to give him the nod that his son was stable, before making his move. He grabbed Pike by the shoulder, digging his fingers in as he went. Chris didn’t resist to the rough treatment and let himself be pushed around, he felt the phaser dig insistently into his side as John slammed him against the wall face first.  


“Hands-on your head,” John commanded, clearly back in his element now his son’s life wasn’t in his enemy’s hands. “On your knees!"  


Pike did as instructed immediately, well aware that the lethal weapon was aiming at one of his vital organs. He was helped along to the floor by a kick to the back of his legs. His heart rate had already sped up and his stomach dropped when he felt the weapon pressed against the back of his head. Was John just going to execute him now? Like this, in cold blood?  


For a long-drawn-out minute, Chris thought it could go either way. He waited, kneeling on the floor of the shuttle with his hands clamped tightly behind his head, trying to stay calm whilst he waited for a decision to land.  


Out of nowhere, the phaser backed off and he felt hot breath against his neck, uttering a deadly serious warning. “Stay there and keep facing that wall. You move you die, understand?"  


Pike’s mouth had dried up fast and he didn’t trust himself to form words, so he managed a meek nod and waited until John retreated before resting his head against the shuttle wall, his body sagging now the adrenaline of the moment was wearing off.  


He heard footsteps back away from him but didn’t truly relax until he heard John and Rachel start to talk in quiet tones, well away from him. Chris was well aware that John’s threats weren’t without weight, he may not have a phaser against his head anymore but he was in deep shit here. Now that Jacob was out of the woods, John didn’t need him alive... 


	3. Chapter 3

The Captain kept still and followed John’s instructions to the letter, but that didn’t stop him from overhearing John and Rachel’s argument, especially when they started to travel closer to him. Pike wasn’t sure why John wanted him on his ship, other than the fact that maybe he wanted to keep more of an eye on an _enemy_.

“We’ve got to let him go.” Rachel hissed for the second time.

John, however, was having none of it, he was too fired up for rational contemplation. “He’s Starfleet, the Federation!"

“He didn’t come here like that, he came to save our son."

“He knew the risks.” John snapped back, taking a few steps closer to his silent captive.

“No, he didn’t. I pleaded with him; he didn’t know who I was or who I was with."

Chris appreciated what Rachel was trying to do but the truth was her husband was right, he did know the risks when he walked in. For some reason, he thought it was a good idea to voice just that. “I did."

It took everyone a few moments, including Pike, to realise that he had just spoken. Chris held his breath and waited for the rebuttal, expecting something violent. What he got was footsteps nearing his position and a confused question.

“What?"

Pike took the calmer tone as a good sign, he glanced sideways to John, keeping his hands in place on the back of his head. “The side of the ship, it’s marked."

John didn’t react to Pike looking his way, he held the phaser loosely in his grip, the interim seemed to have calmed him somewhat. “Then why did you walk in, alone, if you knew what this place was?” 

“Because a child needed my help."

John scoffed at first but his expression changed when Pike’s seriousness shone through, he’d responded quickly and automatically. It was why he had walked in, after all, damn the consequences to himself.

John titled his head to the side a little like he was seeing his enemy in a new light. “That simple huh?"

Chris stared straight ahead into the wall and replied in a clipped tone. “Yep."

It would have been very easy for John to snap at him for the attitude but instead, he just chuckled, and then issued a new order. “Turn around, but keep your hands where they are.” 

Pike didn’t know what to make of the instruction but he didn’t argue. He got to his feet and turned, keeping his hands in place despite the difficulty. He settled back down onto his knees with a dull clang, now he had a chance to look at his captor’s faces for the first time in a while.

He could also see Jacob’s vitals from this position, and he was relieved to see they were still stable and had improved. John followed his eye-line curiously before studying his captive again, trying to figure out a puzzle that kept changing its pieces.

John paced closer his way, his finger tapping the side of his weapon as he continued to study his captive. He squinted at Pike suspiciously. 

“So, we let you go, and what, you just forget all about this?"

“Why not?" Chris shrugged easily. "I didn’t learn anything here and like I said, I don’t have any part in your war. I’m just trying to get back to my ship."

John considered the point when something struck him. "Why were you out in the streets?"

Chris didn't understand what else he _should_ have been doing, to him his answer was obvious. “We had medical supplies, and this lockdown has trapped us all down here. What else were we going to do?"

A flash of respect flitted across John's expression before it disappeared. He glanced back towards his son and Chris noticed his shoulders sagging, this decision was becoming rather a conflict for him. Pike didn't want to start feeling false hope though, this could still turn ugly in a heartbeat. His only saving grace was that he had Rachel on his side.

She joined her husband's side, tugged on his arm, and implored him to have mercy. “We have to let him go, he saved our son’s life."

When Chris noticed John's expression soften he allowed himself to feel some of that hope, and maybe just maybe he would be able to walk out of here in one piece.

That hope was abruptly put to death when John mentioned that he would have to check who he was first before he even considered 'just letting him go'. When he found out just who he had at gunpoint... this would all be over.

The first attack outside the government building hadn't been a coincidence and neither had the ambush at the shuttle, these people wanted to get their hands on them and Pike had unwittingly put himself, arguably the biggest target of their landing party at the rebel's feet. But he had known that this was a possibility, he had told Saru as much. It was the price of them trying to do the right thing, and he would do it again even if it landed him here, staring down death.

Pike remained frozen in place and stared dejectedly at a spot on the floor as John picked up a datapad, loaded up a program and started to scroll through files. He stopped at one, glanced at Pike, eyes wide before double-checking the file. Sure enough, the phaser was back in play and pointing at Chris.

Rachel’s brow furrowed and she looked like she was about to step between them for a moment. “John, what are you doing?"

John looked remorseful but had a new purpose, he shook his head sadly, meeting Chris’ resigned stare. “We can’t let him go. He’s a high priority target, to be brought into HQ immediately."

Rachel glanced from her husband to Pike, still kneeling on the floor and not meeting either of their probing gazes. She took a step back from Chris. “Who is he?"

Chris knew the game was up so he answered for himself. “I’m Christopher Pike, Captain of the USS Discovery."

* * *

Soon after the revelation, Rachel was reluctantly on board with her husband’s actions, something which was a surprise to Pike after the kindness she had shown so far. He had thought she of all people would advocate for him, but perhaps the fear of her people was just too high.

Of course, that led to the fact that surely their people wouldn't even know he was here? That theory was debunked when Chris noticed the couple's nervous glances over to the man fixing Jacob up. The medical man clearly wasn't just a Doctor, he was a part of their movement, and someone who clearly wouldn’t stand to let Pike go.

John gulped, tightened his grip on the phaser, and came to a decision. He handed the weapon over to his wife and quickly went on a search for something.

Chris kept his hands clasped tightly behind his head and debated whether making a move was a good idea, Rachel didn't look happy to be holding him at gunpoint but her aim was true and she wasn't close enough for a safe takedown.

Pike ended up staying where he was and it wasn't long before John reappeared, carrying some kind of cabling; the purpose of which was sadly obvious.

"Cover him, Rach." He muttered whilst eyeing his prisoner carefully for any signs of betrayal.

John took a few steps forward and pointed to the floor. "Get down on the floor, put your hands to the sides."

Pike swallowed nervously and eyed the couple, he didn't want to have his freedom of movement taken from him as well. "Is this really necessary?"

John's hard stare answered that pretty quickly, that and his terse order. "Down.'

Chris averted his gaze submissively and nodded a few times, he slowly eased himself to the floor and wisely chose to keep his mouth shut. There was nothing he could do at present so it was best to bide his time without undoing all the good faith he had earned.

John didn't approach until his captive was lying face down on the floor with his arms out to the side. Chris tensed up when he felt footsteps vibrate across the steel grating towards him followed by a presence settling at his side.

He resisted the urge to flinch when a hand gripped his right hand and placed it at his lower back, followed by his left. Chris breathed deeply against the cold floor, trying to relax his muscles and ignore the tugs against his arms. John wound the wire around his wrists over and over again, tying the material tight enough to be effective but thankfully not cutting off circulation completely. The scratching sound of the material echoed throughout the cramped space.

When his hands were efficiently bound John gave the material a test by pulling Pike's hands causing him to grunt. John then began to pat him down, searching him for anything useful.

Chris heard Rachel step closer and he strained to hear her emphasised whisper. “Are you sure we can’t let him go?"

This was what Pike had been expecting from the parent of a boy he had just saved, sadly John shut down the train of thought. “If he was anyone else…"

Chris was flipped over before he caught the tail end of John's words. He ended up with his bound hands stuck between him and the floor as he looked up into his captor's face. John glanced at him once, guilt-stricken, before he continued his search.

Rachel crouched down to their level, still keeping the phaser vaguely pointed in Chris' direction. “He’s the reason our son is still breathing."

“Don’t you think I know that!” John snapped back.

Chris licked his lips nervously, noticing a chink, and wanting to exploit it. “Let me loose, I can overpower you and leave."

John glanced back down to him and Chris thought he looked tempted even it was only for a second. “I can’t risk that. If they suspect, even for a moment… My family would be put in danger.” John inhaled deeply and his expression hardened. “No. Sorry Captain, but I can’t put your life before my family’s."

In one swift move, he gripped Pike's arm and pulled him up until he was in a seated position leaning against the ship wall.

Chris was reeling, trying desperately to come up with a way to get this back on track, take John back to that temptation of letting him go. "I understand that but surely we can-"

John's cold eyes flicked up and something flashed across his face, something which Chris knew to mean he was doomed. "No Captain. You're coming with us. Don't make me knock you out."

Chris shut his mouth. It was clear that it was either that or John would shut it for him.

John eyed him suspiciously and then his gaze wandered to his captive's immediate surroundings. "Can I trust you to sit there, or do I have to tie you to the railings."

Chris followed John's eye-line and gulped. He could see why his captor was asking, the position that would force him in would be uncomfortable at best. The strange part of this was that John was giving him a choice in the matter, he wasn't being as callous as earlier.

Pike swallowed his pride and looked his captor in the eye. "I'll cooperate."

There was no changing his captive status now, he might as well make it easy on himself for the moment and try to keep John's trust. Not that he thought it would do him much good, not when he feared to fail his people so badly. Pike knew he would never get between these two and their son and he didn't want to. He didn't want to put the kid's life at risk; he was in effect an innocent bystander.

John visibly relaxed a tad, the line in his shoulders lowering. "Good.” He glanced back to the cockpit. "We'll be in the air for a little while, Rachel will bring you some water over soon." 

Chris nodded but stayed quiet, trying to get his head into the right state of mind for what was most probably about to be a nasty immediate future. He didn't doubt that John's people would be far more unpleasant and if they'd ordered the capture of political prisoners... That was never going to contain a happy ending.

John got to his feet but lingered, not wanting to meet Pike's eye line. He rubbed his neck awkwardly and eventually met his captive's gaze. "Did you need anything?"

Pike scoffed and threw his captor a wry look. "Besides the obvious?"

John blinked, taken aback by the hostility. He shrugged meekly. "Yeah."

Chris sighed and tried to hold his tongue, John was trying here and there was no point making their relationship any worse than it had to be. "A blanket would be good, this floor is freezing."

John nodded, seemingly pleased he could do something. "Sure."

Just before he left to grab the item, Chris' curiosity got the better of him and be indicated over to Jake. "How's he doing?"

John smiled over at his son, it turned sombre when his guilt kicked in. "He's going to make it." He almost whispered the assessment before striding away, not able to look back at Pike once.

Pike sighed wearily and sagged back against the wall, his strength and fight waning. Despite making his captor feel guilty Chris was still tied up, he was still a prisoner and they were about to travel further into this rebellion. No matter how hard he tried to stay positive, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was about to become a victim of John's war.

* * *

They had only been in the air for 20 minutes or so before Chris felt the shuttle's engines slow, and soon enough he felt vibrations through the floor from the landing gear extracting. Various hissing sounds emitted from pistons as the ship groaned underneath the change in movement. Pike hadn't moved since John had left him here, well, except for when his captor had dropped off the promised blanket, but otherwise, he'd stayed where he'd been put and had kept his mouth shut to boot.

The time alone had given him some precious time to think and also for his mind to realise that he wasn't about to die just yet. In his solitude, he had come to a few conclusions.

1\. The universe must hate him seeing how many life or death situations he had ended up in. 2. He still hated being restrained. 3. He was a prize idiot for going off alone. 4. He wasn't optimistic about his future. 5. Finally, if he had a chance at a do-over he would do it all again.

He wasn't sure which point was more worrying 

As crazy as the conclusion sounded, one look at Jake and his mother stopped any other thoughts. The kid had had a few moments of consciousness and just seeing him alive was worth it, he'd done what he came to do and that was what mattered. Whatever happened to him would have probably happened sooner or later anyway, they couldn't have hidden forever. At least this way it meant something, at least this way he'd had the chance to help somebody.

Pike's ears pricked up when he heard chatter from the cockpit, landing authorisation most likely, which confirmed it. They had arrived.

The landing procedure was sadly rather a quick affair, he would have preferred some more time to devise some sort of plan of action, but so far he had nothing. The restraints were too tight to slip, he had no weapon and no communicator. Although even if he had who could have he contacted?

John stood up from the pilot's seat and flicked off the engines, Rachel was still by her son's side and the medical man was already at the doorway. Pike watched as the doors slid open and medics rushed aboard, their heavy footfall slamming into the grated floor. Each man carried the end of a grav board and they both headed straight for Jake.

Nobody paid him any attention, nobody except for John. The man came to stand at his side, the phaser out but pointed at the floor, he kept a careful eye on Pike but his eyes still drifted to his son.

Rachel shot her husband a pleading look when the medics announced they were going to move Jake. Pike caught the anguish in John's eyes when he shook his head; he had a job to do. Rachel eventually nodded, before her attention was back on her son.

The shuttle was full of medical jargon as the medics spoke over one another, gleaned what information they could from Rachel and the Doctor before they started to move Jacob out. Just before Rachel left she turned to stare down at Pike, she scrunched up expression showing her turmoil. She shook her head and sniffed, mouthing a guilty 'I'm sorry' before rushing out after the entourage.

Almost as soon as it had started it all stopped, the doors hissed closed behind the medics and the shuttle fell into an eerie silence.

Pike glanced anxiously up at his captor whose eyes were still glued to the table, where his son’s blood still dripped. Chris swallowed down his anxiety and muttered. "What now?"

John snapped out of the daze and looked down at his prisoner, he visibly straightened his shoulders and gripped the phaser tighter. His captor ignored his question, avoided eye contact, and hauled him up off of the floor in one movement.

Pike struggled to shake the stiffness out of his limbs, John gave him a second to adjust before pulling him forward, the phaser coming to rest against Pike’s ribs. Chris glared at the offending item but said nothing about the return to the old roles of captor and prisoner. John was distancing himself, which wasn’t a welcome sign but hardly unexpected. With John’s people outside, he wouldn’t take any risks now.

Chris stared at the looming doors ahead of them and resisted the urge to dig his heels in, struggling now would only make this worse, then again he didn’t know what was in store for him besides what his wild imagination could conjure. “What’s going to happen to me?"

The sudden interruption almost caused John to stumble over his own feet. He glanced over to his prisoner meekly before shaking off the moment of weakness to stare directly ahead. “You’ll be taken for questioning, but beyond that, I don’t know."

Pike snorted darkly. “Questioning. Is that what we're going to call it?"

In all his years he had unfortunately been through his fair share of questioning and he’d collected many scars from all the occasions, he hadn’t been a willing participant in any of those cases and he wasn’t one now.

John purposefully avoided his prisoner’s probing gaze. "Look, all I know is that we had orders to bring you lot in alive. Maybe they want to use you in negotiations."

John was being naive if he thought Chris was just going to be a guest and used in talks, but he decided not to push the issue. It would hardly make a difference seeing as John clearly wasn’t the one making decisions.

Instead of focussing on the uncertainty, Pike returned to the things he was sure of. "The Federation won't negotiate with terrorists."

The comment rankled John, so much so that he nudged Pike harder with the phaser. "We're not terrorists, and I think they might negotiate, for you."

"Right, high priority target,” Chris smirked in spite of the situation, John had no idea… "You really don't know much about our people."

John stopped the pair of them just before the door and stared at Pike, something unfamiliar and unfriendly in his gaze. "And you don't know much about mine."

Pike blinked in surprise at the change of tone, but before he could ponder the words John opened the doors.

Chris didn’t have time to truly consider the implications of his captor's statement, not when he had a whole new set of problems, ones which were all heavily armed and throwing him looks which could kill.

John led him down the rattling ramp of the shuttle and towards the group of men with guns, all of whom looked ready to fire at any moment. Pike's eyes were drawn to the man at the head of the pack; broad-shouldered, muscled, and scarred. He'd seen battle, and his eyes told a story of war and killing. Unfortunately, Chris could recognise the coldness of a killer, and the man smirking evilly his way exhibited all the signs.

John brought his captive to a stop just shy of the group. The intimidating man at the front flicked his eyes from Pike to John and his smile grew. 

The two men nodded a greeting.

"John."

"Rich."

Pike wanted to shiver when the newcomer's gaze returned to him, piercing in its nature as the man studied him from head to toe.

"Quite the prize you've brought us, John."

John glanced at his captive, a distant look in his gaze like he was looking at a possession and not a living being. "He'll do."

The man named 'Rich' broke out into a wide grin, he took a step forward and indicated to Pike. "May I?"

John shrugged and pushed Pike forwards, all pretence of guilt obliterated. "By all means."

Chris stumbled a few steps forward, painfully aware of his lack of defence with his hands restrained behind him, that and the number of phasers pointing in his general direction. He was really in the lion's den here.

Speaking of lions; Rich all but pounced on his prey. He stepped forward, well into Pike's personal space and gripped the Captain's jaw firmly.

Chris tried to snap his head away from the intrusive hold but the grip only got more painful causing him to grit his teeth and force himself to stay in his captor's grasp.

If anything, Rich looked delighted by Pike's anger. He studied his captive from both sides, his smile widening by the second. With his free hand, Rich produced a data-pad of some kind and brought up a screen.

"Right, now let me see what we have here..." he drawled, eyes flicking from the file he had conjured up to his prisoner and back again. "Well, well well. Captain Christopher Pike, USS Discovery. Nice of you to drop in."

Chris didn't think the taunt deserved a response so he remained silent but intensified his glare.

After a tense moment, Rich barked a laugh. "Don't want to talk? That's okay, we'll soon change that."

Chris didn't miss the gleam in his captor's eyes, nor did he miss the excitement of carrying out the veiled threat. He gulped anxiously, trying to keep eye contact even though this man was looking at him like a tiger would her next meal.

Rich smirked and withdrew his grip, without much warning he spun Pike around and shoved him further back into the line of men. "Secure him for transport!" 

Pike heard the order just before multiple sets of arms grabbed a hold of him and propelled him forwards. He didn't stop until a wall literally forced him to, rather roughly too. Chris groaned against the surface and turned his head to the side to make the crushing position less painful.

"Don't move." He felt something brush against his head and he soon confirmed it was a blaster held by a masked man at arms reach.

Pike didn't think it would be a good idea to point out the obvious that he couldn't move, even if he wanted to. His hands were tied behind his back and he had no less than three bodies squeezing him against the wall. He laid his forehead against the rough rocky surface and tried to ignore the probing hands whilst he was efficiently searched, he also heard some kind of electrical hum by his ear which he assumed was some sort of scanning device. They wouldn't find anything simply because he had nothing for them to find; he was on his own here.

Whilst Chris felt someone begin to untie the bindings around his wrists, he heard John and Rich talking a few metres away. 

"You did well John."

Chris felt the moment his hands were free and tried wrenching them apart, which was sadly foreseen. The voices behind him stopped whilst his guards made it known what would happen if he tried anything stupid like that again, mainly by a hit to the ribs and smack around the head.

Pike grunted when the rough hands yanked his wrists back down into place and they were soon encased in thick cold metal, clicking in place with a clang these guys thought that only the very best handcuffs would do for their prisoner. Chris was spun around and slammed back up against the wall again, this time so he could be searched from the front. The phaser was held against the side of his head yet again.

Pike flexed his hands against the handcuffs, trapped at the small of his back, but found they were almost painfully tight. They were also completely secure, which wasn't a surprise seeing how efficiently this lot were _securing_ him.

Chris spied John who was watching the situation somewhat awkwardly, the sight of the man who saved his son in cuffs tickling his conscious.

Rich, of course, was grinning like a Cheshire cat. He turned to his companion with a beaming smile. "I hear your wife tricked the good Captain?"

Chris caught John's nervous glance over, but he kept staring straight ahead, avoiding either man's gaze.

John nodded and forced a smile on his face. "She can be very resourceful."

The men seemed happy that he was secure as he was grabbed and pulled away from the wall, a guard either side and one behind which helpfully dug his weapon into Pike's lower back.

Rich hummed distractedly. He wasn't really listening, his eyes were on his new prize. "Indeed."

There was a sudden flurry of movement and a vehicle drew up next to the group. Rich looked eager to go, he clicked his fingers to the guards who began to push their prisoner forward.

"Let's go and introduce our guest."

The last thing Chris saw before a hood was produced and yanked over his head, was Rich's sneer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris had been bundled from vehicle to vehicle, between captor to captor, until finally, he sensed that he was indoors. Of course, that was difficult to know for sure with the hood over his head which effectively stole his sight. The only thing he had to go off was sound. There were more people around wherever he was now; he could hear the hurried footsteps and chatter in the distance.

Pike was frogmarched at a brisk speed over gravel and eventually onto concrete. No-one had said anything to him and he hadn’t made a sound all this time.

Suddenly the hands yanked on his arms, pulling him to a halt. Before Chris could take on board any clues he felt a vicious kick to the back of his legs, sending him painfully down to his knees. Pike gritted his teeth to hold in the pained grunt that was begging to escape.

He readjusted himself on the floor as best he could but found that even that wasn’t allowed. A sharp slap to the back of the head along with a barked order to ’stay-put’ informed him of that.

Chris squared his shoulders and held his head up high, refusing to show any fear from whoever was on the other side of his hood. When the silence began to drag on he occupied his mind by flexing his hands against the handcuffs, focussing on the task of finding a way out of them.

Out of nowhere, a boot crashed into his chest, there was no warning and no sound before the sudden whoosh and contact. Pike grunted, partly in pain but mostly from the shock of being blind-sided. His lungs contracted painfully as the air was forced out of them; he coughed and spluttered whilst doubling up as best he could with his hands restrained behind him.

He was half expecting more pain which was why it was so bewildering when none came, nor did any sound at all for that matter. By the time he had recovered from the sucker-punch the area around him was silent, he couldn’t sense anyone and no matter how hard he strained he couldn’t figure out where his attacker was.

Chris managed to even out his breathing and he resigned to not react to the psychological attacks. Soon enough he heard a scuffle and a fist crashed into the side of his head, stunning and almost flooring him.

Pike tasted blood as his teeth cut up his gums, he swayed to the right and focussed most of his attention on not toppling all together. 

The ringing in his ears eventually started to subside and he picked himself up until he was in his original position, head facing forward and stubbornly keeping any complaints to himself.

He did, however, spit the unpleasant mix of blood and spit onto the floor which earned a chuckle from somewhere to his right. Even though the whacks in themselves weren’t causing permanent damage, his jaw was still throbbing but his chest spasms had subsided, the hardest thing was resisting the urge to flinch.

Pike knew very well what his captors were doing, they were ‘playing’ with him, leaving him on the edge and always waiting for the next threat, the next hit and where it could come from. The anticipation was worse than the actual hit. He knew this was all to put him on the back-foot, to play on his fear. Well, it was working.

The next attack came from directly behind and had him cry out. A hand fisted his hair through the hood and pulled backwards, yanking his head backwards and exposing his neck. He tried to stifle the outcry but didn’t manage to completely, much to the delight of the mystery man who was still gripping his hair painfully tight.

Chris clamped his jaw shut and focussed on breathing slowly and evenly, he could feel his attacker’s breath on the back of his neck. 

Pike was beginning to think the standoff would never end when a door opened in the distance and footsteps drew closer. The hand gripping his head unfurled slowly and he was released, not before a nasty shove as a parting gift mind you. The presence didn’t back off though, so it wasn’t a surprise when he felt hands on the back of his head and suddenly the hood was ripped off.

Chris was blinded by a series of bright lights and people, after so much darkness his senses were overloaded by all the stimuli. He squinted against the assault and blinked until the brightness descended and his sight could discern the difference between a person and the floor.

The first thing he noticed was a man standing across from him, flanked by guards who were all pointing phasers his way. Chris was aware of a presence behind him, most likely in place to haul him back if he tried anything stupid. Chris was not in the mood to try anything stupid.

He studied the man across from him, noting the way he held himself and the behaviour of everyone standing around him. This guy was clearly in charge here, and his cold disinterested expression wasn’t a good sign.

The newcomer studied Pike, nothing more than a cursory glance, like the presence of a bound prisoner was nothing new to him, which was worrying. His eyes swung from Pike’s uniform to his face but no recognition sparked.

In the end, he looked away from Pike entirely, he took a data-pad from a nearby aide and appeared to split his attention between the two tasks, appearing to Pike like he didn’t have the energy to address this new problem. "Who is this?"

"Captain Pike Sir, from the Federation."

The man glanced away from the data-pad, rearing back a little as though taken by surprise. He handed the data-pad back to one of his assistants and shooed them away via a dismissive flick of his wrist.

"So _you're_ the starship Captain.” His eyes slid over Pike more thoroughly and Pike shivered from the intense scrutiny. "You and your people have caused us a lot of trouble."

Chris refused to let that lie rest, they didn’t ask for this. "We were here peacefully."

The newcomer snorted, taking a few measured steps forward into Pike’s space. "And now? Your people are running around shooting mine."

Pike didn’t miss the change in tone, the danger layered there. He added an element of threat into his own response. "They will defend themselves.” Chris would be lying if he said that the news of Burnham and Nhan’s escapades didn’t bring a smile to his face, there were living up to their reputation.

The two men squared off from each other, eyes locked on the other in a deadly battle of wills. Eventually, the leader looked away and waved a hand dismissively. "They shouldn't have been given the chance. That was a mistake we won't be making again, you should have all been captured when the rebellion began."

Pike was glad they hadn't been, it was bad enough he was here let alone the others. In enemy hands, he was in a position to be used as a source of information, a political prisoner or most likely both. The longer the others could stay safe and out of the rebels' clutches the better chance they had of getting back to Discovery, he didn’t see that particular fate in his immediate future but now wasn’t the time to dwell on such things.

"You won't get another chance, they will have all gone into hiding by now.” Pike snarled.

"No, they haven't. In fact, I've got reports of Starfleet personnel popping up all across the sector.” The leader titled his head to the side, rather like a snake waiting to pounce. "What did you order them to do?"

Chris kept his lips sealed and he restarted the staring contest. If this bastard thought he was going to give up his own people...

The enemy’s expression hardened, his eye twitched and he took another step forwards. "What were your orders?!"

Pike ignored the cross into his personal space and he ignored the exasperated crazed man stood opposite him. As he watched the man grow more furious he couldn’t help but allow a smirk onto his face.

It was no surprise to anyone that his silence did not go down well; his smirk went down even worse. Chris grunted and his head snapped to the side when the man’s hand connected solidly with his cheek, making a resounding slapping sound which echoed around the whole chamber.

Pike kept his jaw clenched and silenced any sound the assault wrought, he opened his eyes and returned his head to its original position locking eyes with the leader who looked even more pissed off. Chris spat out some more blood, defiantly in front of the man who had just struck him.

The man squinted at the blood then back at Chris, his nostrils flaring at the act. He studied his kneeling captive, clocking Pike’s stubborn expression and his refusal to yield.

Eventually, the rebel took a step back, a smile strangely working its way onto his face. "You're not going to make this easy are you?"

"No."

A beat where it could have gone either way.

"I can respect that, but that isn't going to hold our hand.” The familiar coldness returned, a deadly promise in his eyes. "You will tell us everything you know and then you will be our voice to the Federation."

Chris swallowed down the fear that the threat brought on; he stared defiantly upwards against the enemy. "They won't negotiate with you."

Strangely, the rebel leader laughed a genuine smile which actually reached his eyes. "Oh trust me, they will."

He indicated to the man standing guard behind Pike, who subsequently brought down something heavy and unyielding on the back of his prisoner’s head. Chris crumpled to the ground, falling face-first into the concrete and earning a new bruise in the process.

Pike knew from the force of the blow and the way it was pinging his brain away, that it was meant to be a knock-out blow. Although judging by the greying edges of his vision perhaps that was approaching fast. His head started to bang loudly, and the pain in his head grew to an ear-splitting agony. 

He was half-way into the land of unconsciousness when a hood was pulled over his head, stealing the light just as his eyes finally slipped shut.

* * *

John looked down at the communicator, seeing his wife’s face projecting through on the screen. She angled the camera to show a sleeping child, Jacob.

“The Doctor’s have him stabilised, he’s going to pull through."

John let out a sigh of relief, his shoulders sagging under the burden of having to stay away whilst being sick with worry. 

“Good…” He began shakily before cracking a genuine smile. “That’s great news."

Rachel’s smile dipped and she glanced at her husband guiltily. “There’s no way you can come-"

“No.” John interrupted firmly, he was needed here now more than ever. He needed to do his part so that his family could be looked after. He wanted nothing more than to see Jacob with his own eyes but that simply could not happen.

Rachel nodded solemnly, she wiped away the remnants of her tears and drew on inner strength. “I understand, I’ll let him you know you’re thinking of him."

“I am.”

John went to sign off, which he halted when Rachel worked up the courage to ask her burning question. “The Captain?"

John went rigid, his finger hovering over the power button. He glanced sheepishly around the area, thankful that the rec room was so far deserted. John returned his gaze to the screen and threw his wife a truly unimpressed stare, she knew how this worked as much as he did. “You know I can’t talk about that."

Rachel held his stare. “The Doctor’s say that without the initial intervention Jacob would have died."

John felt his stomach drop, he’d suspected that Pike had been instrumental in his son’s survival but having it laid out like that - The man you gave up for torture saved your son’s life. It left a nasty taste in the back of his throat.

Not knowing what to say, John grunted an acknowledgement and closed off the communication. He replaced the pad in his side pocket and rested his head in his hands, breathing out wearily. He knew that the niggling feeling was his conscious but what choice had he really had? It hadn’t been personal, he couldn’t have risked letting Pike go.

That didn’t mean he couldn’t do something now though. As soon as the traitorous thought flashed through his mind he shut it down, there was no room for that now. Captain Pike was the enemy; it was as simple as that.

John got to his feet and made his way out of the rec room, aiming to busy his mind before further thoughts derailed his intentions to ensure his family’s safety. Even though he kept reminding himself that Pike was the enemy; it wasn’t so easy to accept that when he could hear the man’s screams.

* * *

Michael ducked down behind a half-broken wall, gritting her teeth as a phaser blast sailed over her head, narrowly missing her hair. She took a moment to wait for the firing to halt, took a deep breath and crouched above the wall to fire back at her attacker.

She caught sight of the man, aimed her phaser and fired off two shots which both landed centre-mass. The gunman slumped to the ground unconscious, stunned for the moment.

Michael ducked back down behind cover and breathed heavily, waiting for any returning shots. Suddenly a shout came out from the left, one which she knew was friendly.

“All clear!” 

Once both sides called in Michael performed her own tactical sweep from behind cover. She soon confirmed that the sector was in fact clear. After she called out her own assessment, Michael finally moved out from behind cover and joined her colleagues at the base of the satellite.

This was their second jamming station that they had found and so everyone got to work in double time. Half of the team formed a perimeter whilst the others worked away at sabotaging the equipment. After disabling the force field it was just a simple matter of blowing the base to hell, which was why Michael was currently hauling away unconscious bodies from the blast radius.

By the time she pulled over the last body, the force field was down and the charges were in place. The whole team took cover whilst the charges were detonated, resulting in a spectacular array of noise and screeching metal followed by a flaming inferno rising up into the sky.

Michael emerged from behind her cover and took in the non-functional equipment, hopefully, this would actually put a dent in the enemy’s ability to suppress communications. The last explosion hadn’t seemed to make much of a difference at all.

After a brief test, it was becoming clear that they had at the very least given themselves more range. The chatter was suddenly picking up, they were receiving transmissions from other teams planet-side but sadly that was as far as the communications stretched.

After failing to hail Discovery Michael re-pocketed her communicator and suppressed a grimace. They were going to get through to them eventually, logically the more transmitters they took down the better chance they had so to that end Michael wanted to get her team moving again.

However, before she could push them forward onto the next objective, a very worried Ensign wandered into her view clutching a communicator, her complexion pale.

Michael’s attitude changed immediately, and all of her attention switched to the Ensign who looked like she had seen a ghost. “Ensign, what is it?"

The Ensign blinked a few times and gulped. “It’s the Captain. He’s missing."

* * *

Captain Pike didn't know how much time had passed since his capture, nor had he managed to keep track of what his body had been put through. The only thing he did know was that he was in a world of pain. He had woken up tied to a chair and it had only gone downhill from there.

His initial tactic had been to ignore everyone and everything around him, to stare at a point on a wall and lose himself in a few old memories. That optimistic plan soon ended after the third punch to his face.

It turned out his interrogator, the delightful Rich, had cottoned onto his tactics and had his own method to make Pike take notice. Rich produced a super sharp knife, made an incision in Pike's chest and twisted the blade until Chris was forced to make a sound. He learnt pretty early on that the only way to get a reprieve and return to a regular beating, was to look at Rich.

His interrogator had only asked a set of questions once, since then the only thing he'd insisted on was that his captive didn't zone out. He was acting like this would go on forever, which it felt rather like it might just happen. Every now and again Rich would provide prompts inbetween fists, kicks and cuts but he would never wait for an answer. It was almost like he didn't want his prisoner to break too early.

Not only did Rich enjoy the 'interrogation', but he was proving to be a sadistic bastard, he truly enjoyed seeing Pike in misery and he seemed to know the most agonising things that can be wrought upon a human body.

Rich was never one to do the same thing twice. One moment he was trying to crack his prisoner's rib and the next he had an open flame to play with. Chris hated the fire the most, sometimes Rich would hold it close to his skin and let the insufferable heat do its work but mostly he used it to heat up his knife and then press that against his captive's skin.

No matter the application of the flame, Pike had never managed to stay quiet when the knife touched his skin. It didn't take long for his throat to become raw from screaming. Whenever Chris managed to mostly ignore a hit, Rich took his silence as a challenge to make him scream louder the next time. It was miserable.

Pike let his head loll forward and he breathed heavily as he recovered from the latest burns. He flexed his fingers against the rope restraints and imagined breaking free, he knew the first thing he would do would be to wring his psychopathic interrogator's neck in.

Rich circled the chair, taking in the bleeding man before him. He suddenly reached out and gripped Pike's jaw between his fingers. 

He waited until Chris' glazed eyes focussed on him. "What were your orders?"

This was just one of the questions Rich had tossed at him, it was one he hadn't answered in front of the rebel leader and one which he still had no intention to answer. He kept his expression blank and his mouth tightly shut. Rich must have seen the stubbornness shining through because he tutted and released his grip.

"Fill up the tub."

Chris frowned at the order, he exerted a lot of energy to lift his head up again and see just what his interrogator had in store for him next. It turned out he needn't have wasted the effort to look up, he could hear water splashing. He knew what was coming next, they were going to drown him.

Pike swallowed down the sick feeling that thought brought on and he averted his gaze fearfully. Rich was watching him carefully and smirked when he noticed his captive's fear.

Rich clapped him on the shoulder jovially. "I hope you enjoy the water."

As expected, Pike really didn't enjoy the water, in fact, he hated it so much that his heart actually stopped beating.

Rich's henchmen held his arms and forced his head into the tub of water over and over again, barely giving him enough time to get 1 breath before dunking him back under. No matter how hard Chris tugged and pulled he just couldn't get his arms free; he couldn't get his head above water.

Chris had never drowned before but it was just as terrifying as he'd imagined. Slowly being deprived of oxygen, everything going dark and numb as his struggles weakened, before finally his lungs filling with water and then nothing.

The next thing he knew was waking up with a hand on his chest and water in his throat. He coughed reflexively and felt hands on his body roll him to the side. Pike hacked up a whole lung full of water and when he was finally done he slumped exhausted back onto the floor, aching and slowly breaking under the relentless torture. He didn't think the situation could get much worse until Rich ordered for him to be hoisted upwards, and chained to the ceiling by his arms.

Chris hung against the chains, shivering and hurting all over. His lungs burned, his chest ached, his burnt skin pulled and cracked all the while his head pounded along to the misery.

He didn't know how long he'd been hanging by his wrists, nor did he know when Rich would start up again. What he did know was that if he was left to hang like this for much longer then he wouldn't have any shoulder muscles left. Every tendon from his wrists down to his shoulders ached like nothing he had felt before. He couldn't even relieve the pressure on his abused wrists by standing because he wasn't able to touch the floor with his toes. 

As he hung there, waiting for an end, he heard splattering against the floor. Pike didn't have the strength to lift his head up and see what it was but he knew it was either water or blood. 

* * *

John had tried to ignore the Captain's cries, he really had, but after hearing so much screaming it was even more worrying to hear nothing at all. What if they'd killed him? He didn't know if he could live with that, not with the life debt he owed Pike.

He found himself walking towards the interrogation chamber before fully deciding too. What he experienced when he opened the door left him reeling.

The first thing to hit him was the stench of burnt flesh, that and a mixture of blood and sweat. The thing that really stopped him was the sight of Pike hanging down from the ceiling, his once clean Starfleet uniform cut to pieces and splattered in red.

Pike sensed his presence and sluggishly lifted his head up, pain-wracked eyes seeking a friendly face. John stared at the Captain's condition, appalled as he took in just how brutal his people had been. Pike's body was a mess of bruises and burns, his face was coated in blood and buried under a shock of hair that was still dripping wet. If John didn't know this was Pike he wouldn't have been able to recognise the man.

John realised he had been staring, motionless in the door, for quite some time. He averted his gaze guiltily and stamped down on the pit opening in his stomach, that was all he needed on top of all this.

John saw that Rich had noticed his arrival; he couldn't very well just leave after showing up like this. Also, seeing Pike like this wasn't pleasant nor was it deserved. He had to try and ease the Captain's suffering, for Jacob's sake.

He headed over to the interrogator, carefully avoiding Pike's hurt expression as he did. He thought of nothing else but keeping his family safe and well as he quashed his emotions ruthlessly and hardened his expression.

"Is he talking?" John indicated to Pike with a cursory glance, acting like the fact that a man being tortured just a few feet from him wasn't of consequence.

“Nothing yet.” Rich scoffed, strolling over to circle his prisoner.

For a moment his control slipped, his frustration reared its ugly head which earned Pike another punch to the gut. John fought to keep the wince off his face, the most worrying thing about the assault was the lack of reaction from Pike. It looked like he was a few seconds from passing out. Rich didn’t like the silence either; he grabbed his captive’s hair and yanked until Pike was forced to look forward and a pained moan slipped past his lips.

John watched on silently and deliberately avoided the Captain’s eye-line. Seeing Pike subjected to unwarranted pain was not pleasant; Rich had a different view. The interrogator suddenly dropped Pike’s head and grinned over at John. “We’re giving him a little break before we _continue_.”

John could tell from the gleam in Rich’s gaze that the interrogator was already imagining future torture sessions, he had a kind of nervous energy about him which was clearly going to be directed wholly at Pike sooner rather than later.

John gave the Captain a cursory glance, it didn’t take a doctor to see that Pike wouldn’t last long in this state and still be able to walk out the same man. Rich was pushing him to a point of no return, a point which John would not allow to settle on his conscious.

“Wouldn’t it be best to utilise the cells in-between _sessions_."

Rich turned from his prisoner to John, an incredulous expression taking over the anticipation from before. “You want our guest to be comfortable?"

John held still under the scrutiny and kept his feelings towards Pike hidden, as far as Rich was concerned this was simply a logical course of action to take to prolong the asset’s usefulness. “I want him to still be breathing when Starfleet get involved."

Rich glanced away quickly, a little too quickly. Mentioning Starfleet had made him nervous. John picked up on the change and pushed his point. “I’m sure Tobias will too."

If mentioning Starfleet hadn't spooked Rich, bringing up their leader’s name certainly did the trick. The interrogator’s face blanched and he took a few steps away from Pike, all of his attention on John. “You think I’m overdoing it?"

“You keep this up he won’t be any good to us, for extracting information or as a bargaining chip."

John daren't look over at Pike who was still worryingly quiet, he focussed all of his energy on reminding Rich of the consequences of failing with such a prize target. Rich’s shoulders slowly slumped and his confidence disappeared completely. As expected just the thought of being responsible for the failure of something so serious had an immediate effect.

Rich indicated to the other guards. “Alright, take him down. Put him in solitary for now.” 

John felt the weight in his gut uncoil slowly, recognising it as his guilt easing. He had done something to help Pike, even if that something was only small. He was well aware that his bluff could have gone the other way, if he hadn’t reminded Rich of Tobias then he doubted the interrogator would have backed down so easily. Tobias’ ire was famous and something nobody wanted to earn, even Rich wasn’t reckless enough to risk that heat.

John’s attention pivoted back to the Captain when he made a whimpering sound, something which cut through his very soul. To hear someone in such agony… And all because the man had resolved to save a child.

* * *

At first, Chris thought he was imagining John’s voice but he managed to blearily make out a face when his head was helpfully lifted for him. His head was banging too loudly to make out complete sentences but he did catch something about him being moved, not like that made much difference to the end result of all this. No matter where he was, everything would still hurt and these people would still want answers that he could not give them. Although he had to admit he would give almost anything right now to be let down from the ceiling...

His prayers were answered a few minutes later when the chains holding him to the ceiling loosened and were suddenly released. Predictably his legs buckled immediately and so he went tumbling towards the ground only halting when strong hands gripped under his arms, stopping his imminent connection with the floor. The sudden change of position and blood flow, followed by the rough touch against his broken body was almost too much. 

Chris let out a strangled cry against his will. He sagged against the arms holding him upright, squeezed his eyes shut and focussed on not throwing up what little he had left in his stomach. He’d thought his arms were painful hanging up there but that was nothing compared to now, now his limbs were coming back online every little thing screamed out at him. The sensory overload was a lot, it was too much.

Pike didn’t get much of a chance to adjust to the change in position before he was dragged forward, he attempted to move his feet for about 2 seconds before he realised that they wouldn’t respond let alone support his weight. Chris felt himself drifting further towards the darkness, only being dragged back up to the land of the living when someone jostled one of his many wounds.

He heard someone whimper and grunt and it took him a while to work out that he was making those noises, it sounded nothing like him. Chris gritted his teeth and concentrated on keeping the agony inside, he didn’t like the idea of giving his torturer the benefit of hearing his success.

Whilst he was dragged out of the cell Pike began to hear voices drift towards him, he recognised John’s voice give the next order. “Make sure he gets food and water."

Chris groaned when the procession ground to a halt, meaning he was expected to support his body for a few moments. He hung his head against his chest and took long deep breaths, feeling his hair sticking to his forehead and the uncomfortable sensation of dried blood pulling at his skin. Pike didn’t know the reason for the stop but it hardly mattered as moments later they were moving again, the guards practically dragging his weak body along.

The conversation in the cell started up again. “You wouldn’t have gotten attached to Pike, would you John?"

Chris suddenly connected the dots; the mention of being rested in cell in-between sessions, the demand he had food and water. John’s guilt had caught up with him, he was trying to help, maybe he wanted-

“Hardly.” Pike’s delirious thoughts derailed as soon as he heard John’s scoff. “The longer he lives the more use he will have."

Chris couldn’t help but wince at the apathetic statement and just how _callous_ John sounded. John wasn’t saving him nor was he showing him kindness; he was prolonging his suffering. Pike slumped further into the guards’ grips and let the voices float away, he soon followed suit.


	5. Chapter 5

Captain Pike had never truly appreciated the concept of time until now, now that his constant companion felt the need to elude him and pass by without witness. For the first time in his life he forgot that time was even a concept. Instead of recollecting a string of events the only thing his mind could conjure was a jumble of memories which had no fixed placement, no beginning and no end. The thing he did know was that his past, present and future only foretold agony.

He’d lost count of how many times he’d been dragged between Rich’s torture chamber and his own private cell, probably because he had been either out of it or completely unconscious for the majority of them. As soon as people started nudging his broken bones or tearing at his scorched skin it sent a signal to his brain to shut down; he would only wake up when something forced him too. Whether that be the need for water in his cell or a punch to the face which sent him crashing to the floor.

That was what his life had become: waking up in agony, curled up on the floor of the cell and unable to move, slapped awake by violence and shock therapy, tortured until he couldn’t scream anymore or until he felt his body begin to shut down and turn numb. That was when he awoke in the cell, his interrogators were smart enough to keep his body going so when they hauled him in for more torture he would _feel_ everything all over again. 

He was never put in the same position in the torture room. Oe time he woke up hanging from the ceiling by his hands, another his feet, or laid down on the floor spread eagle whilst people took it in turns carving a new scar into his body. The same questions were thrown at him and the same answers were thrown back, so the cycle repeated over and over again.

Pike never saw anyone but Rich and his guards, there had been no sign of John since his helpful suggestion to prolong their prisoner’s longevity. The only thing the man had done was to give Pike a change of scenery to help his nightmares along.

Neither place was pleasant but the cell did at least offer a reprieve from the noise and from the infliction of misery. His interrogator didn’t stoop to Pike’s temporary prison but that didn’t stop Chris from seeing his sneering face wherever he went; when he closed his eyes, in his nightmares and after being snapped back into consciousness with another infliction of pain. Rich was still torturing him, without even being in the same room.

* * *

Michael Burnham was in the middle of a situation which she was not used to; an interrogation. A member of the rebellion was restrained to a chair in a deserted apartment complex which the Discovery teams were making use of, it was the most secure place they had managed to find.

Michael stood off to the side of the prisoner and observed the questioning, her hand hovering near her holstered weapon as a precaution. She resisted the urge to pace, wanting desperately to expel some nervous energy but knowing she couldn't under so many prying eyes and least of all the security Chief's.

After Michael's team had taken down the last communications tower and learned of Captain Pike's disappearance, they had regrouped with the other units on the ground including Commander Nhan.

Nhan had been busy, not only had she and her team taken down enemy outposts and shield generators, but they had also captured a prisoner and learned from his communications that the Captain was indeed in enemy hands. Now, Nhan was trying to determine exactly where.

"It's simple, you tell us what we need to know and we let you walk."

Michael watched as Nhan circled the prisoner, she shifted her gaze to the man himself who rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Why doesn't that sound convincing?"

Michael noticed the change in the atmosphere immediately, Nhan’s expression hardening, her movements becoming more stilted.

Nhan fingered her weapon and leaned in threateningly. "Oh trust me, I can be convincing."

Michael averted her gaze and held her tongue; she couldn’t shake the wrongness of all of this no matter how many times people told her it was necessary. She knew Nhan hadn't harmed the prisoner and she was only threatening him verbally but standing there and watching this interrogation didn't sit right.

_We need intel._

The traitorous thought flitted through her mind. This was necessary and it was the only way they were going to get it in time. They had no other leads and precious little resources.

Whilst they had managed to make initial contact with Discovery it had stopped at that, nothing more than Morse code could be sent or received and the ship still couldn't penetrate the planet's jamming to scan or initiate transporters. Knowing Discovery was up there and currently unaffected by the rebellion was of comfort, but that was all it was; they couldn't offer them any help. 

Nhan continued to answer the same questions, but each time the prisoner refused to answer she lost more of her patience. Michael clocked the repetitive sharp gestures and that Nhan was entering their prisoner’s personal space more and more. Her threatening behaviour was growing worryingly more aggressive and Michael was worried that the Barzen was losing control.

Michael looked away and took a calming breath. She hated this, everything about this situation reminded her of the mirror universe, of the war; _of Lorca_. Michael stayed on the sidelines and kept her thoughts to herself right up until the moment Nhan took things too far, as soon as she laid a hand on their prisoner Michael knew she had to step in. Even if it wasn’t morally the right thing to do it was definitely her duty.

"Stop."

Michael grabbed Nhan’s shoulder and pulled her colleague backwards until she stood between the security chief and the restrained rebel. Nhan almost reacted to Michael as though she were a threat, she had to take a breath to visibly hold herself back from lashing out physically, that didn’t mean she refrained from lashing out verbally.

"He knows where the Captain is!"

Michael ignored the aggressive posturing finger-pointing at her chest, she stayed where she was and implored calmness with her gaze. "There are other ways, we can't drop to their level."

Nhan held back a laugh and shook her head, she glared at the prisoner over Michael’s shoulder. "They don't show us any mercy."

"Captain Pike wouldn't allow it.” Michael scolded with a single look, trying to embody their Captain. “You know that."

She must have got some of the Captain's authority right because Nhan’s eyes flickered with doubt, her shoulders slumped and her fists unclenched.

"I do. I just…” Nhan trailed off and choked off a wounded sound. She took a calming breath, closed her eyes and took control of her fury. "I just want him back... safe."

"So do I.” Michael took an internal sigh of relief, she didn’t want to have to fight Nhan but she had been prepared to. She was immensely glad it wouldn't come to that. "We just have to do this the right way."

The two of them were so wrapped up in each other that they temporarily forgot the reason they were arguing until he piped up. "You don't have to threaten me, I'll tell you where our headquarters is."

Michael and Nhan both turned to look at their prisoner, expressions equally bemused. “You will?"

"If you pay me yeah."

Nhan circled around Michael, her head tilted. "Why would you do that, sell out your own people?"

The prisoner shrugged. "I joined to benefit my life, as I see it this the best way for me to do that.” Weirdly he started chuckling and even grinned at his captors. "Besides, knowing where your Captain is isn't going to help you."

Michael and Nhan stood side by side, cautious optimism being drowned out by the vague threat. "Why not?” They asked in unison.

"That place is a fortress."

* * *

Pike shifted on the hard surface and let out a groan when every inch of his body protested. He squeezed his eyes shut and gripped a hold of the surface beneath him, trying to get a handle on the pain despite the futility of it all. No matter how many times he found a position that gave him some relief the misery always returned; it was never-ending and relentless.

Chris would awaken either in the cell or in the interrogator’s grasp, his body and mind further broken each time. His captors tried their best to fix his body, to patch him enough to prolong his usefulness. These bastards wanted him living; well, breathing at least, that much was for sure. They had pumped him full of antibiotics to stave off infection, kept his fluids up and stopped any major bleeds but other than that his body was left to fester. The drugs they gave him barely kept him conscious; they never gave him relief.

Out of the darknesses an image of Rich invaded his mind, forcing his eyes to spring open and his heart to leap violently. He couldn’t escape this, the torture never ended. He just wanted this to stop.

Chris would have sworn blind that he was imagining footsteps outside his cell, but he couldn’t deny the fact someone was approaching when the door swung open and a dark figure stalked in. He groaned audibly, his first thought being that the guards had returned to drag him back to his interrogator. It took half a minute of silence for Pike to realise that this visit was different.

He called upon no small degree of strength to drag his head upwards to stare at the doorway. Chris blinked at the person in the doorway expecting him to disappear at a moment’s notice, John had never come here before so why would he now?

The last time he’d seen the man behind his imprisonment was in the torture chamber, suggesting to his interrogator that it might be a good idea to keep their captive alive longer. Pike had thought for a moment that saving John’s son had meant something to the man, but he knew now that was wishful thinking; stupid thinking. John had washed his hands of Pike. Damn him. His agony was prolonged because of him.

John stood awkwardly in the door and the two men watched each other, Pike’s tortured blue eyes lacking their usual spark of life meeting John’s restless brown. John then averted his gaze entirely and stepped into the cell, holding a bottle of water.

Pike tracked the man’s movements and watched him place the bottle of water on the floor, next to an untouched one from earlier. Chris didn’t make a move towards the water and he had no intention of doing so, it caused him enough pain just lifting his head let alone dragging his body halfway across the cell. In his mind it wasn’t worth it, and honestly he didn’t know if he had it in him.

When John backed off a few paces he glanced up to look at Chris, a light frown adorning his face. "You should drink."

Chris sighed and turned his head until he was staring at the ceiling, away from any temptations. "What's the point?” He didn’t miss the irony that his voice was hoarse and that the thing that would soothe his scorched throat was the one thing he wasn’t bothering to take.

Chris thought for a moment that John had simply left because no reply was voiced, that was until there was a scuffle of footsteps and John’s strained words echoed back. "It would be easier for you if you just gave them something."

Pike snorted, rolling his eyes at John’s naivety. "He doesn't need an excuse to torture me, whether I talk or not."

Sadly, Chris knew a psychopath when he saw one. John on the other hand didn’t, or he was simply ignoring Pike’s morbid comment.

"This won't last forever, they need you alive for other purposes.” John looked at the floor and kicked his feet against the cold surface, he gestured to the room. “That’s why I got them to bring you here."

Pike blinked rapidly and did a double take, but yes the man was completely serious. Was John really hoping for some sort of an apology? Chris had heard what John had said to Rich back in the cell; this was about protecting their own asses.

“I hope you’re not expecting a thank you.” Chris spat, losing the heat behind his words pretty quickly. He didn’t have the energy to row with somebody so he sagged back against the floor, spirit spent. "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather this was over sooner."

John flinched, actually looking wounded by the remark. So he had been expecting gratitude. Chris wasn’t sure what was more insane, John thinking he was helping him or this entire situation. The flinch was soon shaken off and John’s impassive expression returned.

"You don't strike me as a person who gives up easily, Captain."

The accuracy of the insight struck him. It felt like he’d just been sucker-punched, it was like when Number One hit him with a heavy dose of the truth, whether it hurt or not. It affected Chris more than he would care to admit; his first reaction to the perception was to put another wall up. As John had reminded him more than once; he was the enemy.

"You don't know me."

John picked up on the finality of the conversation. He pursed his lips unhappily before shrugging and making towards the door. “No, I suppose I don’t."

Chris thought that would be that and that he was about to earn some much needed peace, so he groaned inwardly when he heard John stop walking just shy of the door. He didn’t take much notice until John re-started the conversation.

"Back in the hanger, Rich said it was Rachel who tricked you, that she was responsible for capturing you."

The words piqued Pike’s curiosity, he glanced over at John to see him scratching his face, his face scrunched up like he was trying to work out a puzzle. “So?"

John blinked and his face recoiled, seemingly thrown by the one-word response. “So, why didn’t you correct them?" 

_Really, of all the things and he asked this?_

"Why would I?” The thought of doing anything else hadn’t crossed his mind though clearly it had been on John's.

"Why wouldn't you?" John countered. "We kidnapped you, I'm the reason you're here right now…” He trailed off, muttering the next part quietly. “Why you're being treated like this."

Chris wasn’t going to entertain John’s self-pity; he wasn’t going to let him off the hook and help alleviate his guilt, he had to live with seeing the consequences of his decision. Torture wasn’t pretty, he’d warned John this would happen, but that was John. Rachel held no ill will towards him, she’d been acting to save her kid, everything she had done had been to save Jake.

"She was just trying to save your son… I wasn’t going to punish her for that." He wasn’t a vengeful person, at least he never used to be.

Chris was struggling to remember just exactly who he was supposed to be amongst all this. One thing was for sure, he definitely didn’t want to see others die. Just the thought made his insides twist violently.

Chris swallowed and looked John in the eye, muttering quietly. "Besides... there's been enough death."

The two men standing on opposite sides fell into a thoughtful silence, neither blinking and neither looking away. John looked to be struggling with that truth, he didn’t look comfortable in the slightest and didn’t dare look at his prisoner’s more devastating injuries. 

His next words were uncharacteristically thick with emotion. “Thank you.” 

"I didn't do it for you."

John nodded slowly, accepting that without comment. He indicated his head towards the water. “Please drink something.” Then he was simply gone, and Pike was left alone with his thoughts.

Chris stared at the closed doorway for longer than he cared to admit, the conversation had brought on troubling thoughts and truths he hadn’t been prepared to face. He had walked on that shuttle knowing it could lead to this, knowing he was putting his life and freedom in peril. He had done that, he should own that. He shouldn’t be blaming John for following his role for simply being who he was. They were on opposite sides of this war, whether they liked it or not. Chris had made his choice and John had made his.

Lying alone in the cold and in considerable pain, his thoughts turned inwards. Why wasn’t he trying anymore? When did his mind and will desert him? He didn’t remember making the decision to give up on his crew or himself. This wasn’t him, this wasn’t who he was. 

Pike stayed still for a moment as all these thoughts raced through his mind, leading to some uncomfortable observations and a fair amount of self-recrimination. He sighed loudly into the empty space; then with considerable effort dragged himself up to reach for the water.

* * *

_“So, why didn’t you correct them?"_

_"Why would I?"_

It must have been at least a few hours since John had asked questions and received the most unexpected response but he just couldn't get the conversation out of his mind. Even now, he couldn't quite conciliate what Pike had done and why.

_"Why would I?"_

John could remember the confusion in Pike's face, his pained eyes had shone with it. No other response had crossed his mind, it was almost like he couldn't compute any other course of action especially when others would suffer. Did he really have so little self-preservation or was he just too stupid to see another way?

Almost immediately, John shook his head, vehemently disagreeing with himself. No, Captain Pike wasn't stupid nor weak. He didn't have that kind of malicious vengeance in him. 

_Because he's a good man._

John shook the thoughts away violently, he couldn’t afford to think like that, to allow the guilt to consume him. He would do what he could but he had a duty to his own people, to his family. That had to come first. 

He was abruptly brought out of his inner conflict by numerous alarms starting up, alongside an increased number of bodies running to and from the central control area. He quickened his pace and sidestepped a passing patrol, narrowly avoiding being flattened in the process. John rounded the corner and stopped mid-step, staring out across the compound and watching the chaos unfold. He could see the control centre from here.

John watched as troops scrambled from all sides, the fearful faces telling him that this wasn't part of any plan. The blinking lights all over the consoles and the proximity alarms meant only one thing; the Federation were here and they were far too early.

The assault hadn't been foreseen and hadn't been planned for, which would explain why everyone was running around like headless chickens and it would also explain the distant rumbling he now heard over the nightmare unfolding. The ship wasn't supposed to have been able to break through... they weren't ready.

All of their plans, all of their aspirations and dreams of a different future toppled at that moment. They didn't have the firepower to take on the outsiders, it was why they had blocked the planet off in the first place. It had been the only way.

John watched on, feeling numb as fireballs scorched in the distance, and enemy ships appeared on every screen. Even as the world he knew fell apart around him John's mind kept coming back around to one thing, to one person; Pike.

_"We kidnapped you, I'm the reason you're here right now… Why you're being treated like this."_

_"She was just trying to save your son… I wasn’t going to punish her for that."_

Captain Pike was a good man, and he didn’t deserve what was happening to him; he certainly didn't deserve to become a casualty of their struggle.

There was one man who was a danger to him, his torturer. John knew Rich better than most, he knew he was a psychopath and he knew what he would likely do. If the enemy overwhelmed them, Rich would rather kill his prisoner than let him be rescued. 

John couldn't allow such a senseless act to pass, not when he owed Pike everything he loved most. Maybe there was still time to make this right.

_"Why would I?"_

With Pike's words echoing in his head, John picked up a rifle from the armoury and set off at a run towards the cells, hoping he wasn't already too late.


	6. Chapter 6

John wasn't the only one who noticed the rising chaos. At first, Pike thought he was experiencing one of his nightmares again but the fog in his mind eventually cleared to reveal the exceedingly bland walls of prisons and lots of movement outside it. Usually people approaching his cell meant it was time to return to his interrogator, so it was no surprise that his body reacted to the sounds, his mouth went dry and his heart started to race uncomfortably as the panic overtook rational thinking.

It took him a few seconds to realise that the footsteps weren't stopping outside his door, also they were running. They weren't here for him, something else was going on, something which had them worried.

_Could it be?_

His suspicions about this being an assault or at the very least military action were confirmed moments later when distant rumblings started to shake the walls and he heard explosions detonate in the distance. For the first time since his capture, Pike let hope back into his life. Regardless of who was attacking, one way or another, this was going to be over for him.

That flicker of hope was cruelly extinguished when the door to his cell smashed open violently, admitting a man who Pike had hoped he would never see again.

In the doorway, silhouetted by an eerie red emergency lighting stood Rich, his interrogator, jailer and torturer. Pike gulped; he couldn't help but react to the sight, the way the light highlighted dried blood, the sinister grin plastered to this psychopath's face and those cold dead eyes. When Chris noticed the thing in Rich's hand he couldn't tear his eyes away from it. It was the knife that had been used throughout his interrogation, covered in _his_ blood, sharper than anything Pike had experienced and pure evil.

He'd been praying for an end to his suffering, it looked like his wish was about to be granted, sort of. 

Chris forced himself to look away from the knife blade, back up into the face that had haunted him ever since their meeting. Rich hadn't moved, he was just staring, sizing up his victim. Pike felt his muscles begin to seize up one by one, overcome with immeasurable fear, he was trapped and couldn't get his broken body to move if he wanted to. Rich knew this, it was why he was taking his time, he was relishing this.

Rich clocked Pike's reaction to him, his grin widened and his grip on the knife tightened considerably. He took a step into the cell and then another, all the while Pike was intimately aware that he was completely and utterly helpless. Since the last interrogation he hadn't been able to sit up without help, he could barely move his arms without great pain and his vision was atrocious. Although Chris' instincts were screaming at him to move, to not get trapped inside a cell with a madman and a knife; to tackle said man and take out the weapon - he couldn't. 

His heart thudded faster with every step Rich took, he shifted back against the wall as far as he could manage but who was he kidding? He was going nowhere; he was trapped, he was helpless.

Whilst being trapped by his own body was his nightmare, it was clearly his interrogator's dream scenario. Rich moved closer towards his victim, slowly advancing like a predator stalking his prey. When he reached Pike's side the knife shot up, probing for a reaction. Chris fell for it, despite feeling like death warmed up, a shot of adrenaline kicked his reflexes into gear. He grabbed at his attacker's knife hand and pushed away, trying to rise in the process. He didn't get far.

Sudden fire clawed at his chest, so ferocious and brutal that it stole Pike's thoughts and breath in one. He honestly didn't think he'd be able to take another breath, it felt like his lungs were seizing up. Agonising moments later he managed a shudder and then another. He squeezed his eyes shut against the agony, knife and Rich forgotten, pushing back the misery that threatened to topple him.

Rich tutted at his victim and pushed his arms back down effortlessly, demonstrating how futile any struggle would be.

Chris let himself be pushed back down to the ground, not that he had any choice in the matter nor any energy to do anything else. He was still fighting for every breath, he couldn't fight his torturer as well.

Pike felt the blade begin to trace his skin, grounding him in the here and now, where there was a psychopath with a knife in close proximity to his major arteries.

"You didn't really think you were going to leave here did you?" 

Chris opened his eyes, fighting off the agony from his insides and ebbing darkness. The expression on Rich's face reminded him of an old teacher of his, scolding and disappointed that he had gotten the answer wrong. Truthfully, the Chris hadn't imagined a future past this place until John had reappeared, he'd been offered hope only to have it cruelly snatched away again. His eyes flicked to the knife which was trailing a line across his arm, he forced himself to look at his tormentor. He'd be damned if he was going to give Rich the satisfaction of seeing him broken if he was going out then it would be looking death in the eye.

When he was sure his words would come out whole, he managed to mutter. "You won't win."

He really did believe that, it was what had kept him going until now. Regardless of his own fate, Pike knew that a soul as tortured and broken as Rich's would not last. He'd never find true happiness, he would never have peace. In some strange way, that granted Pike his own peace.

Rich looked like he was going to say something like Pike's words had hit him, but that moment passed. The smirk soon returned and so did the knife. The brute took hold of the blade with two hands, lifted it high above his head in preparation to plunge it down into his victim's chest.

Chris didn't close his eyes, he kept staring into the eyes of death as he waited for his own. So when it happened he saw it all, he saw the flicker of surprise, the confusion, the pain and most of all he saw the terror.

Everything seemed to come to a standstill, Pike lay motionless and in the direct path of the knife whilst Rich stood as still as a statue with a great big smoking hole in his chest. The tranquil moment where life hung in the balance ended, lifeless fingers clenched, the knife clattered noisily to the ground and Rich crumpled as the final dregs life left him. 

Pike watched the whole series of events in silence, barely believing what his eyes were telling him. One moment he was about to be carved up by a psychopath and the next... what was next?

His answers stood in the doorway.

Chris followed the line of fire upwards until he was looking into the eye's of Rich's killer, the man holding the still-smoking gun, John.

Pike didn't know what to do, or what to say for that matter. His brain was still having trouble changing gear, he couldn't fathom what John had just done and judged from the haunted look in the man's eyes, neither could he. That look was gone in an instant and John tore his eyes away from the life he had just taken. He glanced to Pike, a new purpose in his movements as he strode into the cell.

Chris wasn't sure what to expect from his old-kidnapper, he certainly didn't expect John to help him up into a sitting position and thrust the gun into his hands.

"Shoot anyone that comes through that door you don't recognise."

Chris blinked stupidly back at John, desperately trying to understand what this was, his diminishing faculties were not helpful in the slightest so he went straight to the source.

"Why?" He managed to croak. He wanted to know why John was risking it all now, why he had just murdered one of his own to protect the enemy, _he needed to know._

John swallowed heavily and glanced down at Rich's body. "I owed you a debt."

He turned away from the corpse and let go of Pike and the gun before rising. "That debt is now paid."

Pike fought through a dizzy spell and clutched for the wall behind him, without Rich as support everything felt so heavy, his limbs, the phaser...

By the time the fog disappeared Rich was almost at the door, clearly about to head back into the fight. Chris' tongue felt unwieldy in his mouth, he wanted to say something but what could he say? One overriding thought kept cropping into his mind, despite all the confusion. Even after everything John had done, Chris couldn't bring himself to wish him dead.

"You don't have to go out there." He spluttered.

John paused and turned to look back at Pike, he didn't say anything though. They both listened to the chaos outside, they could hear firefights raging all around, it sounded like a war. It didn't take a genius to calculate survival odds out there in the middle of a coup.

John looked like he wanted to take the advice for a second, but he shook his head almost to remind himself that he couldn't. "I do."

"What about your family?"

Funnily enough, Pike's attempt to change John's mind was actually the thing that set it in stone.

"They're the reason I have to go." All of John's hesitancy was gone, here was the man who would do anything for those he cared for. Noone was talking him out of that.

Pike didn't like it but he knew when he was fighting a losing battle. John was going out there, nothing he said would change that. So instead of arguing he just nodded and stared down at the phaser in his hands.

John looked like he was about to bolt out of the door but just before he did he paused and sheepishly glanced back at Pike. "Sorry about everything. You're a good man, you didn't deserve this."

With that he was gone, not giving Pike time to reply. Not that he could, what was he to say to that? Nothing that John could say would make up for what he had done; for what he had put Chris through. Stopping Rich had been a start, but John could have ended this a long time ago. Pike closed his eyes, took a deep breath and after a short contemplation decided that now would be a good time to stop wallowing. That was the past, this was now. He had never been one to hold a grudge and he wasn't about to start now. Especially seeing that this was the last time he was going to see John, one way or another.

* * *

Michael cleared the corridor and motioned for her team to follow on behind. She checked their position on her scanner, noting which turn to take next before pocketing the device. They were almost at the Captain's last known position, Pike should be in one of the cells up ahead.

_If he wasn't..._

Michael shook the unhelpful thought away. She rounded the corner first, followed closely by Commander Nhan, they each took out a guard with a stun blast before either of them knew what hit them. The unconscious pair slid to the floor at the same time as Michael and Nhan walked past them, their eyes sweeping forward and on the lookout for any more surprises.

The corridor opened up into a wider arc at the end, the edges were adorned with doors and energy fields. The two women shared a look, this was what they'd come for: the cells.

The security detachment automatically moved to cover the entrances and exits whilst the two commanders moved in tandem from cell to cell, Michael providing cover whilst Nhan took point.

They cleared almost half of the cells without incident when it happened. Michael stiffened instinctively when her colleague froze in the doorway, her gun arm shaking uncontrollably. Michael took a cautious step forward until she was standing alongside Nhan. She peered into the dim cell and almost recoiled at the sight.

"Oh my god..." Nhan muttered belatedly, the shock of finding such a gruesome scene kicking in.

Michael forced herself to look past the body on the floor and up to the slumped and bloodied form against the wall, the man was barely recognisable. Nearly every inch of him was covered in blood, burns or cuts, even his hair was matted with the substance. His blue uniform was tattered and broken, even his eyes looked changed.

"Captain?" Michael muttered, barely able to believe that this could be Pike.

The broken body barely reacted to her words. Michael frowned heavily and took another step into the cell, warily glancing at the phaser hanging limply in Pike's hand. She ignored the weapon for the moment and sought out the Captain's face, needing him to recognise her.

"Captain Pike, can you hear me?"

The second question did the trick. Pike's eyes snapped open properly and he damn near jumped out of his skin, he looked about ready to bolt for the door when something on his expression changed, and his tense muscles relaxed a tad.

He squinted through a painful haze of red. "Burnham?"

Michael let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding, she smiled tightly and nodded. "Yes Sir, it's me."

Pike accepted the news with an exhausted sigh, he slumped back against the wall and lowered his gun arm completely. Nhan took the opportunity to step forward unrelieved him of the burden. Pike smiled at her gratefully, his eyes shining with a spark of their familiar warmth. 

"You two are a welcome sight."

Before he could say anymore, Pike was overcome by a coughing fit, one which sapped his energy and caused Nhan to rush forward and support her Captain before he did any further damage to himself. 

Michael looked from Pike's pained expression to the body on the floor and half-wished the bastard that had caused her Captain so much agony would have suffered more. She'd been expecting Pike to be in bad shape but nothing could have prepared her for this, how could anyone do this to another living being? How could anyone torture someone like this?

Burnham realised that she'd been staring down at the corpse for some time, her fists were clenched so hard she felt her nails indent the palms of her hands. She was having a hard time keeping a lid on her temper. With immense effort she tore her gaze from the monster on the floor and prioritised on what was important; getting Pike help.

"Lucky for you." Nhan joked. "We didn't come alone."

She motioned outside the cell and stepped aside to allow a medic into the small space.

Pike snorted, holding his aching ribs whilst the coughing subsided. He nodded gratefully at the pair of them before focussing all of his energy on the Doctor, not trusting himself to maintain multiple conversations at once.

Doctor Jenkins quickly administered a series of hypo-sprays, earning a good-natured groan from Pike each time. In just a few short moments the Captain was loaded up with painkillers, antibiotics and antiinflammatories. The doc then focussed on the worst lacerations and applied field dressings to almost every inch of Pike's body.

Michael looked at Pike in pity, he looked like he was about ready to pass out there and then. She wished they could make extraction easier on him, but the truth was Discovery couldn't penetrate this far down for communications let alone transport. They were going to have to essentially carry him out.

When she explained all of this to Pike he simply nodded, accepting the obstacle in his stride. "Hey, the important thing is I'm getting out of here." He smiled, mood infectious.

"Damn right you are," Nhan muttered, causing Pike's smile to grow.

Michael and the team waited for the doctor's signal before they started the prep for moving out. After a few minutes of field triage, Jenkins pocketed his kit. "Alright, that's all I can do here. We need to get back to Discovery."

Burnham looked the Captain over, he still looked a mess and his pallor was far from healthy, but she had to admit he did seem to have more life about him and with a lot of his body bandaged the lacerations didn't look as bad. The best change of all though was the painkillers, Pike had been in agony before whereas now he at least had some relief.

After performing her scan she met Pike's gaze. "Ready to get out of here?"

Pike's lip curled upwards. "Hell yeah."

It took the group more than one try but eventually, they were all out of the godforsaken cell, and Michael and Nhan had the Captain supported between them. He didn't look too happy with the arrangement which was noticed by both commanders.

"So, this is how this is going to work." Michael began before giving way to her co-conspirator.

"Put all of your weight on us and don't even think about trying to walk under your own steam."

"Or we will be forced to sedate you and carry you out of here."

"Clear?" They both asked as one.

Pike glanced between his two officers, an amused smile tugging at his lips. "You two practise that?"

Burnham and Nhan ignored his diversionary tactic and offered the ultimatum, deadly serious about carrying out the alternative. "What's it to be?"

Pike snorted and shook his head. "Okay, I'll let you two drag me along. I promise I won't try and walk."

Michael and Nhan shared a look, and after deciding that their patient was indeed cooperating decided to move forward.

"Good."

The group of Starfleet personnel made steady progress back towards the main hub, members of the security team swept ahead and covered their rear whilst Michael and Nhan focussed all of their attention on keeping Pike upright. Even though the Captain was being true to his word and leaning on them, he was still experiencing a high level of discomfort. 

Chris being Chris tried to keep his pain to himself, it would do no good making others around him feel guilty when they were doing all they could. He was not surrounded by stupid people though, they noticed every grimace, every time his muscles spasmed and heard his breath hitch more than once.

If Pike hadn't managed to keep his current misery to himself then he certainly didn't have a chance at hiding his reaction to a familiar face.

The group had just made it into the central hub, it was swarming with planet security and the bodies of the fallen. It was amongst those bodies where Pike saw someone he did not wish to see dead: John. 

The man was lying on the floor face up, eyes wide and unseeing, lifeless. Nobody else was looking at the body, and why would they? He was just another faceless rebel littering the hall.

Burnham clocked Pike's odd reaction to the room, he actually felt heavier in her grip like his body had given up. When she looked at his face she noticed he looked pale and not only that but his eyes were vacant. She would have put the reaction down to general exhaustion or having to witness the aftermath of this conflict were it not for the fact that he was staring at someone in particular.

"Captain?"

Michael followed his line of sight and found herself looking into the eyes of a dead man. She wracked her brain for any recognition but when none came she turned to Pike for answers. "You know him?"

Pike uncharacteristically glanced away, unable to look at them or the mystery man. "No, it's nothing."

Michael pursed her lips unhappily. Whilst she wasn't convinced of the Captain's answer he did hold the prerogative to keep things to himself. Even so, she might have pushed further if the situation weren't so dire, Captain Pike's need for medical attention trumped any curiosity she felt so Michael let the matter drop and helped the Captain towards the shuttles.

Pike didn't say another word.

* * *

The Discovery’s Captain sat alone at his desk, shrouded in the blue light of the ready room’s screens. He was looking at reports but his eyes weren’t focussing on the text and his heart wasn’t really into work. He was getting distracted by the most mundane things more often than not; he was struggling to keep his mind clear and thoughts away from the past.

Unbidden, his mind flashed back to that horrible nightmare, to the sheer misery of it. He could still smell the dried blood around him, he suddenly felt a twinge of pain race up his side, his lungs felt heavy and he couldn't seem to catch his breath. The last thing his mind conjured before he managed to snap out of the mirage was the sneering face of his torturer.

He came back to himself slowly, breathing heavy and uneven. Pike opened his eyes and stared down at his hands. He was gripping onto the desk so hard his fingers had turned white. His wrists were wrapped in gauze and swaddled in white, still raw and weak from being strung up like a human pinata. Even now, he could still hear the dripping of water...

Will this ever end?

Stupidly, he pushed himself away from the desk too fast, far too fast for his still-healing body. Chris groaned and clutched his bandaged ribs, doubling over until his lungs began to operate normally again. Doctor Culber had reassured him there was no fluid left in his lungs but sometimes he could feel the heaviness there, he could feel himself drowning again.

Before he really knew what was happening the panic returned, his injuries flared, his ready room grew colder and the nightmare manifested itself again. 

No. He had to stop letting his mind take him back there. He wasn't there anymore so why didn't his brain believe him?

Pike fumbled for the symbol against his chest, clutching his Starfleet badge for all he was worth.

"You're home. You're safe." He whispered to himself, admonishing. "Keep your head out of the past."

As Captain, he didn't have the luxury of time, nor to dwell on things he'd experienced there. Not when he was responsible for a priority 1 mission, and not when his crew were counting on him.

He was finally ripped from the episode by the door chime sounding. Pike glanced up at the door, fully back in the present albeit a little shaken. He smoothed down the front of his uniform, swept-back his hair and took a deep breath before plastering a welcoming smile on his face.

"Come."

The doors slid open with a gentle hiss. Commander Saru swayed into the room, his hands clasped behind his back and his inquisitive gaze fixed directly on his Commanding Officer.

"Captain."

"Saru." Chris greeted back, welcoming the Kelpian in with a simple hand signal.

Even though his smile had originally been forced, Pike found his first officer a welcome distraction. He naturally loosened up and felt his muscles relax a tad. It really was good to get back into their old rhythm.

"How are you faring?" Saru was never one to beat around the bush.

Pike smirked, seeing past the innocent question to the underlying meaning.

_\- You should be resting Captain, I highly disapprove this blatant display of stupidity -_

Chris waved off the concern. "On the mend, I'll be alright. Just need a little rest is all."

Saru inclined his head. "Do not feel the need to hurry back, the crew can hold the ship until you are fit to return."

"I don't doubt it." Pike smiled, leaning back in his chair. "I appreciate the concern but I really am okay, Doctor Culber signed me off for light duty."

"And how hard did you push for early release?"

Pike squinted at his first officer suspiciously. "If I didn't know any better I could have sworn Number One had gotten to you."

Saru almost smiled. "Commander Una and I may have communicated after your abduction."

Chris' smile fell away. "Una knows about this."

She was going to kill him, he couldn't even imagine the earful he was in store for.

If Saru noticed his Captain's sudden change in behaviour, he didn't point it out. "She does, and she told me to inform you that Doctor Boyce has been fully briefed."

Chris was silent for a beat before he folded in on himself, he held his head in his hands and moaned. "God help me."

Saru stood at the edge of the desk silently observing his Captain's dramatics, truly he was amused by the overstated response but having met Commander Una he quite understood all the same.

Saru coughed and withdrew his hands from behind his back, bringing a datapad with them. The noise successfully roused the Captain and when he glanced up he noted the proffered item.

"The file you requested," Saru explained.

Pike's interest was re-ignited all at once. He reached forward for the datapad, just about managing to hide his wince, and offered a muttered thanks.

Saru didn't know the importance of the file, nor his Captain's interest in it. Why his Captain needed a list of the people found in the rebel headquarters was completely beyond him. Not knowing what was so important made him curious; his curiosity grew when he noticed just how absorbed Pike already was.

"Will that be all Captain?"

Chris lowered the file, looking gratefully to his first officer. "Yes, thank you, Mr Saru."

Saru nodded his head once, his unanswered questions pushed to the back of his mind. "We are at your disposal, Sir."

With the imparting reminder spoken, Saru returned to the bridge leaving Pike alone once more.

He soon turned his attention to the datapad Saru had sourced for him. He opened the report and skimmed the list of files until he found the one he was looking for. His finger hovered over the attachment for a moment, did he really want to find out the answer?

Pike shook his head, scolded himself and proceeded onwards. Of course, he wanted to know, he needed to know.

**Medical Wing Itinerary:**

The following patients were found and catalogued inside the base's medical quadrant:

  * 2 adult Males - both were armed and are currently in questioning
  * 1 deceased adult male
  * 3 adolescents with minor injuries.
  * 1 adult Female - found by the bedside of the child, deemed not necessary to separate the pair
  * 1 child suffering from a shrapnel wound: expected to make a full recovery.



Chris let out the breath he had been holding, closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath.

It had been worth it, the nightmares were worth it.

He hunched forwards suddenly, the weight of everything pressing down so hard he found it hard to breathe. The crushing feeling only intensified as his mind wrought havoc over his body, he felt his limbs begin to tremble when he caught flashes of the cell, echoes of the agony and the sound of dripping water.

Chris knew enough was enough when the face of his interrogator swirled in his mind, he never wanted to see that sneer again. Pike ruthlessly squashed the memories and tried to take a hold of his body. He tried to force his body to realise that he wasn't drowning and that a knife wasn't currently slicing through his chest, even though it felt as real now as it had then.

It took him a long time to level out his breathing and it took him even longer to completely stop his body trembling. Worryingly it was becoming harder to break out of these memories of the past when in reality it should have gotten easier.

No matter how far he had come from the broken man found in that cell, he still carried its scars, some part of him was still there.

Even with the scars and muscle damage, Pike knew his body would heal just fine, but the demons in his head? Would they ever truly leave him?

Chris knew as soon as he asked the question that he shouldn't care about the answer. Jacob was alive, he was going to have a chance at life. 

"It was worth it," Pike muttered to himself.

Maybe if he said the words aloud often enough he might even come to believe them.

_Finis_


End file.
